New Found Life
by luving2write4u7
Summary: It's been five years since Zim landed on Earth. Everything seems to be going fine, until he receives a transmission for the Tallest that almost ends the aliens life. Warning: ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: it's been five years since Zim landed on Earth. Everything seemed to be going perfect until he receives a transmission from his tallest that almost ends the aliens life.

Warning: high rated for depression, suicidal thoughts and action's

A/N: Yes I know over used plot! But I believe everyone deserves a shot at this kind of thing, gonna be a loooong story! Me and my cowriter or beta, whatever you wanna call him just keep adding new things and idea's. I did have an old account but I couldn't remember the password or user name…so I started a new one…not sure if part of this story is under that or not. Either way I'm edited it and am reposting it. So if this, or another story I may post, seems familiar…that's why. I wrote this w/t help by my brother (Co-writer, beta.) and it is still in progress. Please read and comment! I crave comments! I will stop talking now and let you get to the story! Enjoy!

Please Comment! XD

Ch.1

Zim awoke smoothly from his recharging. Opening his large maroon eyes wide the Irken male took a deep breath. And stepped out of his long tube, unlike humans Zim didn't require sleep, but he could shut down his Pak for recharging when he wished. Today was the huge school assembly where every student at 'Hi Skool' (as it read on the sign) was required to assemble in the auditorium for a lecture on safe sex. Zim grinned in proud eagerness of his plan and quickly crossed the slick floor of his recharging chamber, his metal toed boot's clinking as he walked. Entering the elevator he decided he had enough time before school to go over his next evil plan! As it was only six thirty in the morning.

"Computer take me to the lab!" Zim ordered his plan was the best of all time! Once at the school Zim planned on sneaking into the auditorium and releasing a tube of mosquitoes all infected with a genetically altering serum Zim engineered to cause each human that would become infected to obey his every command. "I just know the tallest will redeem my rightful title as an invader once my plan is completed." Gloating to himself in righteousness the alien felt his large grin widen "This planet will pay for ever messing with this Irken invader!" the only person he was worried about was Dib! In all these years the human always fought with Zim on every one of his plans. He was the reason Zim has yet to concur this planet. To say the human was grating on his nerves was a huge understatement. Their fighting also grew more violent and clever as time passed.

None the less he was taking his overwhelming glee to an extreme, for it was five years today he came to this planet. Five years he's been fighting to concur this ball of filth, and five complete years of humiliating failure! Zim knew his tallest were growing impatient with the amount of time he was taking. A lot has changed in these past years, including his mysterious growth in height. The combination of the earth's atmosphere and his drastic change of dieting caused him to grow naturally to five feet seven inches. At least that was his theory; it could just be because he was meant to rule! But because of the deep respect he held for his tallest he could never let them know. If they did he would get a great job he didn't earn because he grew in height. Zim wanted nothing more than to prove he wasn't completely worthless to his tallest on his own. Zim could still remember the sharp burning pain that coursed throughout his whole body.

Clenching his fist's Zim could remember how his base couldn't recognize him because of his physical changes. How hard it was to watch is base explode and burn to the ground. 'Stupid safety regulation!' Zim thought furiously, he remembered how he and Gir barely made it out in time. After that Zim had to begin again from scratch. Zim found a new area to rebuild his base. But it was not easy; Zim had nothing to work with. But he was so grateful for the communicator built into his Voot cruiser and into Gir. Zim found himself bargaining with different species for material he needed. Not that that was hard, most other species feared or hated the Irken race. So Zim rebuilt his house, base and equipment from the ground up. It took almost five years to accomplish this. With having nothing, trying to get materials, tools and etc. it wouldn't have taken so long if Zim hadn't fallen ill and almost bed ridden on and off for a year. And little by little Zim grew in height to over five feet tall.

Also Zim has been so busy and far behind schedule that he hasn't been able to contact his tallest. He was sure they were worried, but because of his base exploding, the height and everything…Zim just didn't have the time. He was trying to get back on schedule and planned on calling them to explain certain things of what happened. But he had to be careful, he knew full well that he would have to sync up videos of past calls to talk to them, the files where saved in his PAK. He's done it before when he was asking for supplies.

Lost in thought Zim almost jumped when his computer with a downloaded personality spoke up "Sir, you have arrived in the lab." Snapping out of his thought's Zim widened his eyes for a deep breath of air as his antennas twitched he spoke in a high spirited voice "Of course computer. Well done." His computer stuttered slightly not used to his master complementing him "uh…yeah." Stepping out of his elevator he crossed his lab to the section of animal testing.

In all these past years he also managed to enlarge his underground facilities and add some homemade equipment. Not many Irken's knew, but Zim was very handy with tools and could build just about any form of electronic device. Since he was too tall for his Voot cruiser he built a spittle runner, which looked so much like the spaceship Tak flew to school. It paid to learn what other species knew about technology, and having friends on different planets helped with material. If his tallest knew he was able to do so much with what the Earth provided they would be very shocked and proud. But Zim never thought about that.

He also had to take to copy the material from his old uniform and create a new one that would fit him. (_In essence it was a lot like his old one, knee high black boots with steel toed and heel boots, skin tight black spandex like pants, elbow length tight gloves, his top was almost the same with pink shoulder pads, collar, with a maroon shirt and matching sleeves with several thin black stripes, but the shirt was different it had a flap like opening because it was to be curved around his torso and the opening ran across his chest with the end hugging his hips, and the end to the opening to his shirt hung on his thigh. His top was held in place by a two strapped black belt that perfectly hugged his waist and two buttons on his chest with the Irken armada symbol on his chest at the seam of his shirt opening._) Of course he kept his old one.

Zim also looked almost exactly the same, green skin, high cheek bones, narrow face, large maroon shiny eyes, and long sleek black antennas that curved at the ends as they grew in length over the years. His teeth were still pure white and sharp, his body was unnaturally thin since he weighed about one hundred and ten pounds, normal for an Irken his height, and he was curvy like a human female. He couldn't risk being discovered so he had also acquired a wardrobe of human cloths in an attempt to blend in better. Zim didn't notice how attractive he was, but all the girls and some boys in his school stalked him at the chance of a date. He longed for the days at school where they avoided him, thought of him ugly, and he could experiment on his assigned lunch without being caught. Instead everyone calls him UGH "Unique, and mysterious!" Zim felt his gigglysplooch tighten at the thought of his school mates.

Just as he was about to check on his mosquitoes his computer announced "Incoming transmission from the almighty tallest, sir." Zim jumped out of his skin his eyes bulging "What!?" he was astounded, they never called him! Looking frantically around his base Zim grabbed his head not knowing what to do running back a forth for few seconds Zim tried to think quickly "Oh no! Uhhhh! Computer! Bring up simulation 756-b on the monitor and answer the call!" running over to his computer in a flash Zim began to frantically press buttons so his simulation would match the impending conversation. Taking a deep breath Zim greeted his tallest red and purple "my tallest, I am very sorry. I know I haven't called in a long time."

"DIB! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR WALK TO SCHOOL ALONE WITH NO FOOD! I'M SICK OF YOU TAKING SO LONG! DON"T MAKE ME DRAG YOU TO SCHOOL IN CHAINS AGAIN!" Gaz yelled up the stairs to her brother. She had changed very little. Her hair and outfit the same only with a few more piercing's, and make up. She was still the same dark like, scary, now fourteen year old, girl she has always been. Gritting her teeth Gaz stormed into the kitchen ready to throw his plate of eggs and toast out of the window when dib ran in out of breath looking as though he had just woken up.

Dib on the other hand hadn't changed much either, he was still obsessed/fascinated with the paranormal science. Still considered completely insane by his father, but in the eyes of his peers he was attractive to a certain extent. His outfit stayed the same. Boots, cloak, the whole package the same. Only now fifteen dib had grown into a broad shouldered, fit, lean, tall at five foot eleven young man. His hair with still in the same scythe style, long on the top on short on the sides, he had large hazel eyes, a narrow face, with slight stubble on his chin. And a few small earrings on one ear, it grazed on dib's nerves that all the females in his year and most in other years wanted to date him because he was the best looking guy any teen girl had seen in a while. He knew they wanted to date him for his looks and not who he was. But no need for alarm he was still considered completely insane by most of his classmates.

"I'm sorry Gaz my alarm didn't go off." Dib replied sheepishly throwing his bag onto the kitchen floor, she scowled ignoring his excuse but threw his breakfast back down across the table, scattering the eggs, "Just wolf down and let's go." She hissed plopping down at the table and flipping open her game station 3. Dib sighed in relief; glad that was the worst Gaz did. He knew just how much she hated him being late in the morning. Sitting across from his sister Dib began to eat at a quick pace "Todays the day Gaz, assembly in the auditorium at ten." She grunted in recognition of her brother talking, every now and then shouting 'die! Kill!' Dib stared across the room in thought as he began to show a little paranoia for good reason "I just know Zim is going to try something! My investigator instincts are screaming!"

There was a small point in time where Dib did give up. About five years ago. Zim humiliated him in class and he ended up tackling Zim to the ground. Afterwards Dib got dragged out of class and thrown in a room with a creepy counselor. The strange thing was that Dib didn't see Zim for almost a year after that incident. The investigator did hope that Zim left for good. And for a while he gave up on the paranormal. Until Zim reappeared in school, and Dib realized that he can't stand by as an onlooker he was the only one who could show Zim that he can't get away with whatever he likes. So no matter how much it may suck at times Dib knew that this was his destiny. To catch himself that alien!

Gaz rolled her eyes in annoyance but remained silent trying to ignore her annoying brother as he talked. "That's why I made sure to pack all the essential alien stopping supplies I'll need to stop him!" Dib slapped the table as he spoke, with a fierce determination. Glaring at him Gaz stood up suddenly slapping his plate onto the floor and grabbed his shirt by the collar "That's it you're done! Let's go! I don't care if you starve in class I'm sick and tired of you ranting obsessively about Zim!" Dib stumbled behind her but knew better to fight back as he snatched up his bag. "Sorry Gaz." He muttered as he was dragged out of the house. She scowled "Shut up dib."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know not much happened, but worry not! there is much more to come! Please read and leave a comment. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has read, favorite, or reviewed my story so far! XD you all made my day! So I present Ch. 2! I hope you all enjoy it! and Please review! No flames though! If you don't like it that's fine, but please don't leave a nasty comment because that just very uncalled for. Oh! And I own nothing at all! Sad but true! Anyway enough of my blabbing! Enjoy! And COMMENT! Plz! I luv's them!

Ch.2

"I-I-I…Zim…F-fail's to understand my tallest." Zim whispered in a rare voice full of fear and disbelief. He couldn't believe what his tallest were telling him. Red sighed in frustration rubbing his temple "Zim, I've had enough of you. You are a worthless, pathetic excuse for an invader. You are and always will be nothing! Nothing in this world! Or any other!" Zim shook his head frantically, as Purple took over "Zim you were banished! Banished because you are nothing but a regretful decision of life! You should have never been created! You're worthless! A worthless excuse for an Irken! You bring nothing but shame and paint a bad name for all Irken's everywhere!" Red shouted interrupting Purple as rage took them both over

"We tried to be patient with you! But you don't deserve that anymore! You don't even deserve to be talking with us! You are the lowest form of life I had ever seen! Everything you try fails! YOU'RE A FAILURE ZIM! A HORRIFIC FAILURE! You always will be! You are not deserving of love! Or life! No one will ever treat you like an equal because you never will be!" Purple nodded with an equally cruel shout "Zim! Stay on earth! And NEVER COME BACK! If we EVER catch you outside of Earth's galaxy! You WILL BE KILLED! IF YOU EVER TRY TO COME BACK OR CONTACT US! You will be killed! WE HATE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PATHETIC BARKNEAR!" Red grinned evilly as he growled before ending the transmission "I've always wanted to say this to you Zim. GOOD BY FOREVER! OHH! I HOPE YOU DIE THERE! A SLOW PAINFULL DEATH!"

With their final heart breaking words ringing through his antennas Zim felt them go limp as his eye's slowly filled with purple tears. His whole life was nothing…he had nothing…everyone and everything he had was gone. The heavy realization of pathetic life crashing down on him Zim felt his breath shorten as tears flowed down his cheeks. This was too much. And in one heart wrenching moment Zim collapsed onto the ground the only sound emitting from him were the sounds of his cries of agony as he realized that he was the worst form of life ever to be created. _Zim's nothing! Zim's better off…d-d-dead! _The sorrowful Irken thought as his sobs took him over. He finally realized that he had nothing to live for, nothing.

"

Master? Should I ready the Misquotes?" The computer asked, not understanding his master's sorrow. Zim clenched his fists and slammed them down onto the ground as he screamed his throat growing raw "DESTROY THEM! ZIM HATES HIS PLANS! AND HIS LIFE! IT NO LONGER MATERS! DESTROY THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"There he is!"

"OH! I wanna sit next to him!"

"That's not fair! You get to sit behind him in geometry!"

"Who care's he weird!"

"But he's cute!"

"Ugh! you are all crazy!"

"I get to be with him in the lunch line!"

Dib rolled his eyes as he walked into the auditorium with the rest of his year, he didn't know quite when it happened but over time he seemed to have created an annoying girly fan base. They always kind of stalked him. Scanning the crowd Dib scowled wanting to find a seat where he could avoid the fan girl group, when suddenly he was pulled into a seat "Sit down!" Gasping he sighed in relief "Gaz! My baby sister! Oh how wonderful to see you!" Dib spoke this in an unnecessary loud voice so his fan girls would hopefully hear and leave him alone. But instead they just squealed in loud whisper "Aww! He's such a great brother!" as they took the row in front of him.

Dib groaned slapping his knee "Damn!" Gaz rolled her eyes playing viciously on her game station "Just kiss Zim already and they'll leave you alone!" Dib flinched and whispered to her in an angry tone "Gaz! Why do you always do that? I hate that green menace!" She ignored him and chuckled "Then enjoy the stalking!" Dib looked around the dark room for any sign of his enemy "Speaking of which…where is the lizard?" he scanned the crowd for any sign of Zim but found nothing. Surprised dib pulled out his night time vision binoculars knowing since it was dark no one would notice. "Come on you freak where are you?" but after searching for what felt like forever Dib was stunned, he wasn't here. Zim wasn't here! The alien would never miss out on this kind of opportunity!

"He's not here! I don't believe it Gaz!" Gaz shushed him "Shhh! It's starting you can search for your boy toy at lunch!" dib scowled but fell silent as the presentation began. But he couldn't shake this feeling of nervousness and dread as he continued to think: Where was Zim?

He stopped crying…eventually. But Zim did lose track of time, not that he cared. His eyes were slightly swollen from the amount of time he spent sobbing. And now Zim lay curled up in a ball underneath his computer his breathing still coming in short quick gasp's, tears every now and then creeping down his cheeks. Never before in his life had he felt so low and depressed all he wanted now was to curl up and die, so his pain would end. "Masta? Masta?" a small voice entered the room as soft metal upon metal could be heard. Zim felt more tears build as his antennae's went stiff in fear. He didn't want Gir to see him like this; all he wanted was to be left alone as he deserved.

Suddenly Zim saw two thin legs come into view, he never thought he would be afraid of Gir but here he was literally shaking and whimpering as Gir's gentle blue eyes came into view. "Masta? Why you sad?" Zim didn't answer but merely wiped at his eye's as the tears continued. Gir smiled gently at his master, and crawled over to him taking his hand the small robot crawled under his arm and hugged Zim's neck. "Don't cry masta. I love's you as much." Zim couldn't hold it in anymore, he couldn't bring himself to try to be brave for his kind and gentle robot. "Oh Gir! Zim's life is such a mockery!" he shouted as another round of sobs broke through and his whole body began to shake while the tears flowed.

Gir cuddled up to his master as he cried, Zim found himself clinging to Gir as though he were a life line. For a while the two just lie there together, Gir providing as much comfort as he could. While the gentle little robot stroked his antenna to calm his master down as he murmured to the sorrowful Irken "Don't cry masta. Your life is worth the world, all the piggy's in the world love's you!" Zim wanted to laugh at his child like robot's mind set and unique outlook but couldn't. Zim just lay life like on the floor his body wrapped around Gir with his head in Gir's lap, trying to breathe evenly as his antenna was stroked. It was the only way to calm himself down. His antenna's where so very sensitive even the lightest touch would cause him to purr and go completely limp.

Zim purred loudly as Gir continued his action, "Gir…It doesn't matter…nothing does anymore." Gir stopped as he spoke whipping at Zim's eye's and for one moment he showed a brief moment of wisdom "Everything matters. Life, loss, and love, you just have to find your place master. But don't give up." Zim was shocked, no astounded, he finally realized just how amazing his robot was. He was better than any other Sir unit because unlike them, he actually felt, loved and was always there for Zim. Taking a deep breath Zim patted Gir's head "Thank you Gir. Your amazing." Gir grinned happily and snatched up his Masters wrist as he shrieked "COME ON MASTER! I'M GONNA MAKE TACO'S!"

Zim stumbled behind him but allowed his insane robot to pull him out of the lab. But even though he may have had Gir…he couldn't shake the same feeling. The feeling of worthlessness, he knew deep down that his life didn't matter and it never would. He could try to run from his hellish reality but it would catch up to him.

A/N: Yes I know I am evil! poor, poor Zim! To make him feel better leave a comment! hope you enjoyed! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just want to say thank you for all the nice reviews! They all made my day! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And I hope it's not moving to fast, but I didn't want to drag out the obvious. if that makes any sense. anyway please read and review! XD

Ch.3

"Today's special: Spaghetti and leaf balls." Dib read out loud as he stood in the lunch line to get some food, cocking an eye brow he asked "Um…Isn't that supposed to say meat balls?" The lunch lady, who looked a lot like a man in drag, growled and spoke in a deep voice "Take it or eat outta the garbage kid!" Looking around Dib flinched at the few people swimming around in the garbage, sighing he held out his tray "Alright." His appetite seemed to fly ten miles north when the "Pasta" was dumped onto his tray jumping back in disgust Dib complained over his shoulder "Hey! This isn't even cooked!"

Walking over to the trash he threw all the disgusting uncooked pasta and smelly leaf balls away. "Ok back to business…Find the alien." Craning his neck Dib eyed the crowd ready to take out another contraption when a voice from behind spoke "Hey." Jumping slightly dib spun on his heel ready to kick who ever in the face. But to the young man's dismay it was once more a short blond with curves and skimpy clothes. He recognized her as the leader to his fan base. Almost rolling his eyes Dib cocked an eyebrow "um…yeah?" she blushed sticking her chest out hoping to arouse him "See anything you like?"

He wasn't in the mood to be flirted with, sighing Dib stepped back as the girl pressed herself into him, she was wearing far too much make up and her chest was almost falling out of her shirt. Putting both hands on his shoulders the girl whispered in a low voice "Cause' I think you and I should go get some food…and…" she trailed off with a grin looking him up and down "Talk." He almost puked in his mouth; this girl was far too suggestive and flirtatious. Grabbing her wrist he stepped back "Ok one 'Your trying to hard' and two 'lose the skimpy outfit'." Turning away Dib quickly stalked out of the kitchen almost throwing a fit as the girl giggled. He headed to the bathroom where he could have a moment of peace and figure out where the alien was.

Quickly entering the first stall he was sure to lock it. Fishing around in his bag he pulled out his carry on iPad like device, which he had hooked up wirelessly with a few secretly hidden cameras in Zim's house so he could see what he was planning.

Not being at skool during such a wonderful opportunity was very odd behavior for Zim, and Dib knew he had to be planning something evil. "Alright menace let's find out where you are?" the detective whispered to himself as he flipped through channels till he found Zim. But nothing could have ever prepared Dib for what he saw. In all his years with the strange phenomenon's he has ever seen and gone through this was by far the worst.

Zim lay on his large sofa his uniform lay abandoned in the corner. The alien now donned a white bath robe and nothing else, his eye's had lost that vibrant defiance and where now dull. His antennas where limp, he also looked as though he had spent hours crying.

Jumping back Dib almost smacked his head on the stall wall; this HAD to be a trick! Zim couldn't cry! This was wrong! Dib thought ignoring the way his heart clenched at the sight. But he couldn't look away for some reason. Quickly popping in ear buds Dib listened to what was happening hoping there was some evil yet logical explanation.

Zim sighed deeply listening to Gir whistling in the kitchen as he cooked. He felt so lost and useless. Whipping at his eye's once more Zim attempted feebly not to start bawling again. Almost glad when Gir came bouncing into the room, but when he saw his master lying almost lifelessly on the sofa he frowned sadly with deep concern. Taking small steps closer Gir took Zim's hand and hugged him around the neck. Whimpering Zim leaned into his robot draping an arm around him "Oh, Gir…What will Zim do? May as well just let the human dib bring Zim to the earth authorities."

\Quickly turning off his device Dib almost dropped it, this was so very wrong. Shakily Dib put his device back into his bag, and let out a deep breath. What was going on?! He thought furiously, "this has to be a trick! Zim would never give up! He's Zim for crying out loud! Yeah…It's a trick!" standing up dib walked over to the mirror and continued to reassure himself "He's just trying to get me to go to his base, then he'll abduct me! Again…" Clenching his hand's into fists the teen growled "I won't fall for it!" in a huff Dib stormed out of the rest room and to his next class just as the bell rang.

There was no way he was going to let Zim trick him again.

-Two weeks later-

Gir was worried. His master was so weak, unhappy, and almost suicidal. Gir didn't know what to do anymore. He was so afraid to leave him alone because of what he might do. Gir tried to get Zim to fight with dib or go to school, or do anything but lie around. Nothing seemed to work, poor Gir didn't know what to do anymore.

Currently Gir was cooking breakfast. It was naturally early, and Gir decided to make something extra sweet so his master would be tempted to eat something for the first time in two weeks. The only good thing that came from this was that Zim was finally getting some rest.

Or so Gir thought.

"PATHETIC! Your pathetic Zim! Worthless scum!" Zim screamed to himself as he looked into the bathroom mirror. Why he had a bathroom Zim didn't know, his pak took care of excess nutrients and he couldn't shower. Water was deadly to Irken's, instead he used cleansing soap. This didn't matter to him at the moment though, as he glared at his reflection. "You try and try and try ZIM! But you'll never amount to anything! Why? Because you truly are USELESS!" as he shouted this last word Zim picked up an innocent glass of water and dumped the contents on his fore arm.

To any human this would seem like no big deal, but acid was to humans what water was to Irken's. Not being able to hold back Zim screamed as the H2O sizzled upon his skin. It hurt so good, Zim hissed as the burning dissipated, before he looked back into the mirror "You…deserve every last heartbreak Zim." He stood in silence for a moment glaring at his own reflection before the bathroom door suddenly was kicked off its hinges. Jumping back Zim was shocked when he saw Gir standing there dangerously ember red.

-Five Minutes previous-

"Doom doom doom, doom doom! Doom! Doomy doom doom! Doomy doom doom! Doom!" Gir sang to himself as he poured two bags of chocolate chips into a bowl of waffle mix; he tried not to worry too much over his master. But there was just something odd about the way his master spoke about going to lie down that was…disconcerting.

Stirring at a stupidly fast pace Gir was eager to get breakfast ready in high hopes of getting his master to eat and be happily angry again. But just as he was about to begin grilling waffles the bowl of mix fell from his hands, the contents splattering onto the ground. As a low, yet noticeable to the robot, scream rang throughout the base.

"MASTER!" Gir shouted in anger and frustrated that he left his master alone. Eye's turning from innocent, friendly blue to deep red he took off using his jets to fly through the rarely used upper regions of the house. Reaching the bathroom Gir didn't bother to knock.

-Present-

"G-Gir? What do you think you're doing?" Zim spluttered trying to slowly pull the sleeve to his robe down in hopes that his minion wouldn't notice. But Gir seemed extra protective and vigilant today as he stood firmly on the broken door. Normally Zim would have screamed at Gir for acting this way, but…now…he didn't care. Deflating Zim allowed his weak form to fall to the ground. Walking over to his master Gir took his wrist with care, and pulled up his sleeve.

Taking a moment to analyze the damage Gir was relieved that it was only a minor burn, but none the less. "Gir…don't…it doesn't matter. I-" Zim began pulling his arm away, eye's growing back to kind blue Gir climbed into his masters lap, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. "go to skool Masta." The kind robot muttered, Zim frowned as Gir nuzzled him

"Zim deserves no kindness…just leave me." Pulling away Gir teared up cupping Zim's cheek "Pleazz, masta…go for me." The Irken sighed deeply, he really didn't have the heart to let Gir down. Gir was the only one left in the universe who cared. Even though he didn't want to, he hugged his robot whipping his tears away "Alright Gir… I'll go."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I love's them! And don't worry it may seem fast moving but I have a lot more to this story!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you! thank you! Thank you! All your reviews really made my day! I'm super glad that your all enjoying my story! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please read and review. And remember to Comment! I luvs them!

Ch. 4

_'__Where is that evil annoying alien?!' _Dib thought furiously at himself, it was yet another school morning and the paranormal investigator sat on the brick wall in the playground waiting for the bell to ring. Why a high school had a playground no one knew, but that wasn't bothering him today. It had been two weeks yet Zim was still no were to be found.

"This is bad. If the space creep is taking this long with his plan it can't be good. But I've gotta be extra vigilant since no one seems to notice!" it was annoying, the way his classmates seemed to go about their days without realizing the truth that sat in their class.

Dib growled pulling out his high tech goggles in hopes of spying Zim. "Come on alien. Show yourself." There were many times Dib almost snuck inside his base, but he knew better. If he did that he would inevitably get captured and the human race would be doomed. Throwing them back into his bag he snapped to himself "I'm not falling for his tricks! But I'm not giving in that easily. Where are you?" not having a chance to do his usual morning route to check all of Zim's usual "hang out's" the bell rang.

Cursing under his breath Dib hoped off the wall ignoring his fan group as he stalked to his homeroom "I got a bad feeling about today." He muttered to himself. But he decided to just keep on his guard until the menace showed up. He would have to go to Zim's lab if his enemy didn't show up. Even if he didn't want to, he had to do something. And soon.

Dread. That was only of the many emotions that filled Zim up to the breaking point. But he kept telling himself that he was doing this for Gir. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat Zim pulled the hood up on his grey sweatshirt and pushed the doors to the school open. All he wanted was to go back to his base, but he made a promise. And he wasn't going to let Gir down. Glad the halls were empty Zim made his way to his homeroom. Not worried about the notice of his absent, the school system never noticed.

Zim decided just to wear a big grey sweatshirt, black pants, worn sneakers, same contacts, and messy black wig, with the hair falling in front of his eyes. Nothing special, he didn't deserve to look nice and evil. He felt rare anxiety build up inside him as he reached his class; trying to breathe the Irken kept thinking repeatedly 'It's for Gir.' Before entering the class.

But immediately began to curse in Irken under his breath when every single student turned and stared. Ignoring his peers gazes and whispers Zim allowed his head to drop. When he would normally hold it up high, but instead kicked himself for choosing a seat in the front row.

Dib sighed deeply as he doodled onto a notebook, 'Homeroom is pointless.' He thought. And due to budget cuts, Homeroom was the same classroom as the rest of their classes. Also thanks to the stupid school system thinking children should grow up around the same teacher to create a sense of family enrichment. Mrs. Bitters remained their teacher.

Sighing dib looked over at Zim's seat, purely out of habit, 'Empty. Figures.' He thought breaking his pencil in frustration. Dib quickly thought up an excuse so he could be excused, maybe…a sickness, family emergency. What would work?

But just as Dib was about to raise his hand when the door opened, snapping his head up he spun around in his seat as the rest of the class did the same. Shocked Dib growled "Zim." It was Zim indeed, in an odd looking baggy grey sweater. Scowling dib was caught off guard as his enemy quickly looked around, ducked his head and shuffled over to his seat. Dib's jaw dropped, WAIT! Hold on! Did ZIM just scamper to his seat with his head hanging! WHAT?! That was impossible! This was Zim!

The cockiest alien he knew! Well…the only alien he knew. But still. Shaking his head Dib continued to stare at Zim as his classmates began to whisper to each other. Zim didn't seem to notice as dib stared. He pulled his hood down, and kept a fixed gaze on his hands. Which bore white gloves, dib didn't notice how Mrs. Bitters snapped at the class to be silent. He was too stunned by Zim; usually dib could tell what Zim was thinking. It's not that it was very hard, either anger, evil happiness, or anger. But now-Dib shook his head in a furry. 'I will find out what you're up to Zim' he thought to himself. And clenched his fist's, there was no way he was going to let Zim out of his sight.

-One long boring class about doom later-

Zim sighed in relief when the bell for lunch rang. The only break any student had all day, but today after noon classes were canceled for a staff meeting, so all the students were heading home, to the relief of a certain green student. Jumping up Zim dashed to the door, not noticing the sound of heavy boots following him.

Class was torment; the more he sat there the more the Irken was teased and even spat at. Just because some were attracted to him, didn't mean that EVERYONE liked him. Oh no, quite the opposite. Zim felt his eyes gloss over as the words of his peers rang through his head. 'Freak' 'Loser' 'You'll never find love'.

Bursting into the happily empty rest room, Zim couldn't hold back as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Looking into the filth covered mirror Zim cried silently, the taunts of his peers fading into the words of the tallest. 'You're not deserving of love!' hunching over the sink he clenched the porcelain sink allowing his tears the drip into the sink. 'You are worthless!' Zim only wanted to go home and curl up with Gir on the couch. While Gir gave him chocolate filled sugar coated marshmallows.

"ZIM!" Jumping Zim spun on his heel the loud banging of the door spooking him. "dib…" he whispered as Dib now stood before him stanched for battle. 'No! Not now!' Zim screamed to himself, 'He was too weak to protect himself.' Dib snarled stepping forward "I don't know what you've been up to ZIM." The investigator spat his name out, as Zim stumbled back "But I'm going to stop you. Right now." Zim backed up more furrowing his brow "Zim has done nothing Dib human. So…just leave."

Dib just grinned "Nice try." As he lunged at Zim, who mustered energy he didn't even have to grab the top of a stall door and flip over the human. Dib fell forward with a grunt "YOU CAN"T RUN FROM ME ZIM!" Jumping to his feet.

Zim didn't care about Dib; he just wanted to go home. Panting Zim was much slower than normal, before any of this happened he could run miles and not be tired. But now…Zim barely made it to the front door.

The sound of Dib's screams were breathing on the nape of the Irken's neck. Feeling his antennae stiffen Zim whipped the sweat of his brow as he jumped the last few steps. Unfortunately due to malnourishment and pure exhaustion, the usually agile Zim stumbled and fell. Angry with himself Zim was about to contact Gir when he was tackled to the ground. Shouting out Zim didn't even try to escape as Dib pinned him to the ground, sitting on him and keeping an iron like grip on Zim's small wrists.

Zim sighed going limp. "Finally. Now Zim! Tell me, what are you up to?!" Dib screamed adding slight pressure to his grip. Shaking his head Zim whispered in defeat "Nothing Dib." "Like I'm going to believe…" but the paranormal investigator stopped dead on his thought when he realized that Zim called him Dib.

Not Dib filth, stink, or pig. AND he wasn't screaming, fighting, kicking or even trying to defend himself.

"Zim?" but Zim cut him off shutting his eyes in acceptance in the eerily way of readiness as he spoke "Just call the Earth authorities like you wish Dib…it is what Zim deserves." Shaking his head in denial Dib whispered loosening his grip, once more feeling that gut wrenching feeling at the look of heart ache eked on Zim's face

"What's going on with you! Why are you doing this?" Tearing up Zim mustered up the last bit of strength he had left to push Dib off and jump up. His tears once more fresh as he stared straight into Dibs eyes and screamed "NOTHING! ZIM IS NO LONGER TO BE WORRIED ABOUT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

dib sat there on the cold concrete as Zim ran away, stunned, Zim was crying…he gave up? This just didn't make any sense! He had no idea what happened or why…but what he did know was that something was going on with Zim, and before he made any hasty decisions. Dib had to figure out what was bothering Zim…even if he didn't understand why he cared if his enemy was upset. …he just did…care. There must have been something he could do and soon.

A/N: Well there you have it! hope everyone liked it! Poor, poor confused dib! and poor sad Zim. Please comment and let me know what you think! XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for all the nice reviews! sorry this took longer to post than usual, I've been busy. But worry not! I will continue to post! Please enjoy the chapter and comment! XD

Ch. 5

Zim kept running, just running until he got home. Stumbling slightly Zim threw the door open, slamming it shut behind him. "Computer, set up the backup security system." Zim ordered, it did seem a little pointless. He had the most tight fisted, best security system Zim has ever seen. It would make his tallest proud to know that he himself designed it, not even they could get in. Or even a bird of wasp could even get into the yard without being detected and dealt with.

The backup security was merely for any glitches or malfunctions with the regular security. But just for some peace of mind Zim wanted it on. "Back up on and fully functional sir." His computer spoke after a second. Deflating slightly Zim felt some relief.

Not much, but some, crossing his living room he sat down on the floor on the other side of the couch. Leaning against the wall he drew his legs in so that if you were standing at the front door you wouldn't know he was there. "Dib, why can't he leave me alone?"

"Master! Your home!" Gir squealed happily running over to him from the kitchen. Zim perked up as his robot jumped into his lap, "Gir." He spoke in a shaky voice, ashamed of the tears that shown plainly in his eyes. Gir smiled at him not disgusted one bit, as he gently pulled off his master's wig and contacts.

Zim smiled a very small smile at his robot whipping furiously at his ember eyes. "How was school?" Gir asked happily, shaking his head Zim muttered low almost inaudible "The dib, believes I am…hmmm…up to something."

Gir shook his head holding his masters hand "Big headed boy is just blind. He'll be no problem! Just ignore Mary!" Zim sighed at his robots simple solution, but decided that all he could do was ignore Dib. With a sigh the Irken perked up a little "Do you...um…wanna…"

Zim blushed looking away before he muttered "watch a film on the television? With treats?" Gir seemed to lite up at the prospect of watching a movie with his master and screamed jumping up "We can watch the attack of the mutant germs! I"LL GET THE BACON!"

Zim winced at his high tone before standing up "I can't eat meat Gir." He reminded his insane robot, watching Gir run around the kitchen. Shaking his head Zim quickly walked up to his room to change, he knew what this movie meant. Scary, scary, scary. As Zim stripped he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Shaking in fear Zim looked frantically around his room, at his queen sized bed, walk in closet, book shelves, and spare recharging tube. But saw nothing in the darkness. Trying to wave it off, Zim figured it was merely because the Dib-human shook the Irken up Zim slipped on a gray sweat pants, a black t shirt and his white robe.

Before heading back downstairs he walked into his bathroom. Making sure to lock the door Zim set up his private sound barrier, taking a deep breathe the Irken rolled his sleeve up.

When he returned back downstairs Zim now carried new thin cuts on his skin. Hidden by his robe, he almost smiled when he saw Gir sitting happily on the couch with two bowls sitting next to him. One with marshmallows the other with gingerbread snaps. Zim sat on the couch, Gir began the movie and quickly curled up in his masters lap. Enjoying the attention Zim couldn't help but feel as though he didn't deserve it.

About fifteen minutes into the movie the Irken was so absorbed in his thoughts filled with 'your so pathetic,' 'why do you bask in the love you receive Zim? You don't deserve it.' 'worthless…worthless trash.' 'he'll just leave when he realizes how pathetic you are.' Eyes filling with tears Zim felt his antennas droop even lower. Letting his arms fall from around his robot dog he sighed sadly. It was true.

Gir noticed and turned around slowly. "Masta? You sad?"

Zim shook his head in the dark off the room the only light illuminating from the room being the television. "Gir. You are so kind…but you should leave. Go back to Irk, find a more respectable Irken, who deserves to have such a wonderful minion; because, Zim does not." Gir smiled sweetly cupping his masters cheek "You speak craziness Irken boy." Perking up slightly at the inside joke Zim felt a tear roll as Gir fed him a marshmallow.

"Thank you Gir. You are amazing." Before they embraced in a loving family hug and Zim knew, no matter what may happen. Gir will always be there.

Dib walked home alone, his sister haven left without him. Not that he cared, it gave him more time to be alone and think. 'What am I going to do?' the investigator thought as he watched a squirrel crack open a nut. 'Zim never acted this way before…' sighing Dib ran a hand through his hair as he turned onto his street 'is this all a rouse, or not?'

sidestepping a puddle dib let out a frustrated huff 'either way, I have to figure out what he's doing, and what's this about.' Quietly walking into his house dib didn't make one sound as he solemnly walked around the sofa past his sister who eyed him suspiciously. Keeping his head down Dib headed up to his room, without his usual "Hey Gaz! You won't believe what happened at school!"

Slamming his door shut, Dib threw his bag onto the floor his long coat onto the bed before he plopped down in front of his computer. Dib furiously typed accessing his cameras inside Zim's base. The only way he could ever figure out what was going on was watching for himself. It was pure luck that Dib had his cameras inside; he hasn't been able to even sneak into Zim's yard without being immediately noticed.

But one day he simply asked Gir if he would put these cameras inside the aliens' house, and Gir replied "SURE! BIG HEADED BOY!"

So Dib assumed that since Gir the minion put them there Zim's security system didn't view them as a threat. Pure luck on Dibs part! Flipping through a few channels dib popped in his ear buds and listened. When he found Zim bursting through his front door, slamming it shut behind him "Computer! Set up back up the back up security system."

Dib cocked an eyebrow in confusion 'back up security? Why in the world would Zim need that?! His security is already better than my father's office!'

But it seemed very clear when Zim slowly backed up shaking slightly and hid behind the sofa curling up on himself. 'He's scared.' Dib thought in shock, as Zim whispered "Dib, why can't he leave me alone?" feeling a pang of guilt for being so abrupt Dib continued to watch as Gir burst into the living room and jumped onto his master screaming "Master! Your home!"

Zim teared up showing pure anguish "Gir." Dib looked away briefly as the small robot helped his master out of his disguise. He felt bad, really bad. "How was school?" Dib looked back as Gir asked this. Zim shook his head whipping his large eye's "The Dib, believes I am…hmmm…up to something." In one quick movement Dib ripped out his head phones and turned off his computer.

How could this be happening! What happened to Zim to cause him this much misery! All these thoughts raced through the teen's head as he put his head in his hands with deep sigh. Every moment he watched he knew that Zim wasn't acting. His pain was real and dib wasn't helping by being so cruel "I'm such an idiot." He groaned feeling an overwhelming wave of guilt hit him. 'why did I act like such a jerk?' Dib thought feeling so guilty about how he treated Zim.

Rubbing his temple Dib muttered out loud "What am I going to do?" pushing his wheeled chair away from his desk Dib threw on his coat. "I just need some air." The teen murmured, trying hard not to let his thought's race back to Zim. When he himself didn't understand why he cared at all.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! I'll post a new chapter soon! please comment! I loves them!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! all your nice reviews are so nice! thank you! I'm really happy you all seem to be enjoying the story! Now enjoy this chappy! PLZ comment! I luvs them! lets see if I can make up to 30 comments? XD

Ch. 6

The movie was over. And Gir simply loved being so close with his master. His master even ate a little bit of food, which simply made the robot dog's day! Turning in his position on his master's lap Gir found his master had fallen asleep. His head lolled back on the sofa, smiling Gir jumped up off the sofa turning off the TV and rid the room of the food. Trying hard to be quiet Gir ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet before he ran back to his master.

"Poor masta," Gir whispered gently patting Zim's cheek, he knew far too well that his master was putting a lot of strain of his body and PAK by not taking proper care of himself. Yes, Irken's where very resilient, they didn't require sleep or food. But a body could only take so much strain before it would eventually give out.

And the way Zim was going meant…well…only a matter of time. And Gir didn't know what to do to help his Master with his plaguing depressing and want to die. Gently placing the blanket on the floor Gir hovered above Zim "You just need sleep is all." With as much care he could muster Gir gently grabbed Zim from the underneath's of his arms and easily lifted him into a more comfortable position.

Smiling happily with his work Gir reached back down for the blanket but catching sight of his masters arm, which had fallen from the sofa in the move, he stopped dead. Taking the green wrist into his metal hand Gir whimpered silently at the sight of freshly induced cuts. Tears coming to his aqua eye's he gently lay the arm over his masters chest. Tucking the blanket around his master's slender form Gir stepped back in deep thought.

He had to do something. This couldn't continue. Feeling his duty mood come on Gir clenched his fists and muttered in a low voice

"Override duty activated. Mission non-existent. Primary function now: Protect master at all costs." Eye's glowing red once more Gir marched over to his dog costume, head held high. If his master was going to do this then the only solution Gir could think of was to find someone who could save Zim from himself.

Gir stepped outside being sure the door was closed as he continued to walk down the street his upgraded guidance system telling him exactly where he had to go. Sure Zim would be mad at him, Gir thought, but his need to protect his master far outweighed any risk. "At all cost's." Gir spoke in a low voice. He would put an end to this. And now.

Dib sighed as he sat perched on a branch as he stared up at the sky. He had wandered to a local park and decided to climb the biggest tree he could find. To say the teen was conflicted was an understatement. Several thoughts, feelings, questions, and fears ran through his mind. What was going on with Zim? Why was he so upset? Who did or said something so bad to cause this? What would happen now? What could he do? And why did he care!?

All these and more thoughts plagued his mind continuously.

Groaning deeply Dib rubbed his temple, "Ugh, so no sleeping tonight." Shifting a little Dib watched unnoticed at a small family having a picnic in the sun. Zim was a menace! He should be only too glad that Zim gave up! It wasn't Dib's problem, so why should he worry? Without Zim trying to destroy HIS race, then Dib could finally pursue his own wants. Like college, investigating further unrealized phenomena's, and etc.

But a small part of Dib couldn't let this go. For some unknown to him reason, Dib HAD to figure out what was wrong with Zim. "GRRR! Why do I care! He's ZIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! The green, evil MENACE! Loud, obnoxious, self-absorbent, Evil, rude, and prissy alien SCUM! I shouldn't give a crap that he's depressed! I don't care. It's his problem."

Dib felt his cheeks flush as he continued to rant clenching his fist's "If he wants to sit around and sulk then fine! I am not wasting my time cashing down some alien! Who hates my guts anyway!"

Jumping from his perch Dib ignored the stares he now received, as he began to stalk home. But he didn't get very far. Because suddenly Gir had seemingly appeared out of nowhere blocking his path, stopping shortly Dib shouted out "Gir! What are you doing here?" it was no secret that his rivals minion's sudden appearance had caught Dib off guard. But he wasn't scared, Gir was no real threat…or so he thought.

Gir just stared at him, as though studying him. There was no happy shouts, strange running around, he didn't even smile. Cocking an eyebrow Dib frowned at the awkward silence. "uh…what do you want?" Dib asked in a haste to get a reaction out of the robot.

Gir seemed to snap from his trance "Dib. My master has sent me to retrieve you. He wishes to commence with a treaty. Between you and him." Dib felt his jaw drop, could this day get any weirder!? Opening and closing his mouth several time's Dib actually felt himself become embarrassed in front of GIR of all people!

Gir didn't seem interested in what Dib was feeling or even if he wanted to go, "Come human. I promise no harm will come to you." Reaching out Gir grabbed the teens wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Spluttering like a fish out of water Dib came up with no coherent sentences as Gir began to lead him out of the park. After a few moments Dib finally recaptured his voice

"Gir! This is insane! Why would Zim want a treaty? What's up with him? And why are you acting so strange?!" Gir ignored him, but seemed to grow annoyed with his many questions, which freaked Dib out more.

Struggling slightly Dib continued to poke questions at the robot "This is a trap isn't it?! Zim's going to dissect me and scream about how big my head is! My head isn't big! And why did you come to get me? What is precious Zim to perfect to go outside! You aren't his slave!"

Gir was too strong for Dib to be able to get away. But that didn't mean he couldn't put up a fight. Gir on the other hand rolled his eyes wishing marry wouldn't put up so much of a fight.

No wonder his master was so determined to defeat dib. The human does grate on your nerves. Huffing a little Gir stopped causing Dib to crash into him almost falling over. Spinning around Gir pulled down Dib and whispered almost in a threat "Human. Your concerns are of no use to me. Primary objective: To protect master at all costs. The diversion attempt apparently failed, but no matter, Human. You must come with me at once. With your help my duty's succession will be absolute. You must help me protect my master."

Gir released Dib, in a small sign of peace. Dib jumped away and rubbed the back of his head. Never before in his life! Had he expected to ever imagine Gir being so serious, it was terrifying, in an amazing way. The two just stood there at the entrance to the park for the longest time. Until Dib finally spoke still shaken slightly "Protect him…What do you mean Gir?" Kneeling down Dib whispered to Gir wanting him to snap out of this…trance.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Gir seemed to grow sad, when in actuality he was leaving his duty mode. "My masta!" the robot shouted sadly, causing Dib to flinch "He's been reeeel sad. The tallest hurt him! Now he hurt himself! Pleaze marry! You must help my masta! I luvs him! He needs you!"

Dib felt his heart pang out of guilt and confusion, he didn't quite understand what Gir meant. But he didn't have the heart to let poor innocent Gir down. Standing back up, Dib shook his head forgetting all about his worries and allowed his heart the chance to act for once.

Sighing softly Dib offered his hand to Gir. Who now sat in the dirt, sniffling as large tears dripped down his cheeks, "Come on Gir. Let's go see Zim." Gir smiled happily jumping up "WEEEE! WE CAN GO FOR TACOS ON THE WAY! Come on big headed boy! I know a short cut!" Dib shouted out in surprise as Gir began to pull him down the sidewalk at a very fast pace almost dislocating his arm. Maybe now Dib could get his questions answered. Gulping Dib hissed in pain as he had to run to keep up…if he got there alive.

A/N: WOO HOO! Epic Gir! XD I couldn't help myself it had to be done! Any who! please comment! if I get up to 30 I'll post a new chappy sooner then usual! XD hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Omg! Thank you all so much! your comments are so nice! they always make my day! I am so glad that you are all enjoying my story! And I made it to 30 comments! WOO HOO! Thnk you! hope you enjoy this next chappy! as promised! lets see if I can make it near forty? extra brownie points to those who recognize the small Easter egg I used from a different cartoon. or...whatever you call it. Any who! enjoy!

Ch. 7

'FINALLY!' Dib thought furiously to himself as the two finally made it to Zim's house, it was so annoying how Gir found the impulse to chase every salesman, ice cream man, of squirrel. He was definitely going to have a bruised wrist. Gir stopped at the entrance to the front yard and pressed his hand against the front gate "Entering Gir."

Dib cocked an eyebrow and jumped in fear when about fifty alien weapons popped out of nowhere and pointed at him menacingly "EEEEAAAKK!" Gir laughed and continued "And guest."

With those magic words all the weapons disappeared and the front gate opened. Starting to second guess his decision to come here Dib took a deep breath and hesitantly followed Gir up to the familiar bathroom sign on the front door. He tried to be brave, but it was difficult when he was literally in enemy territory, which was even scarier when it had been years since he was in Zim's base.

But he didn't have much of a choice, if he truly wanted to get to the bottom of this, then Dib would have to swallow his pride and press on.

Together Gir and Dib walked into the strange and unchanged house. To a sight that Dib never thought he would see, Zim lie on the sofa on his back perfectly still with one arm across his chest fast asleep. Gir released Dib and quickly ran over to his master throwing off his disguise in the process before he stood faithfully by his side. Taking a deep breath Dib would have rather bothered a lion while it slept then mess with Zim while he slept. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

Swallowing hard Dib walked over to Zim, sick and tired of all his inner turmoil. Kneeling by him the investigator couldn't help but notice how small and weak the alien looked. Sure Zim was very strong, fast, and agile, but has he always been so…tiny? Furrowing his brow Dib shot a confused look at Gir, who now sat with his master's head in his lap.

Gir whimpered a little hoping the big headed teen could help. Taking Zim's hand Dib was fascinated at the three fingered appendages with literal claws. 'So soft.' He thought trying not to dwell on the fact that he was at least twice Zim's size.

But Dib was brought out of his musings when a different sight caught his eye. Confused Dib turned the alien's arm slightly and pulled up the sleeve to his robe. "Holy shit…" Dib whispered in awe, for what he saw was dark burn marks, and cuts.

All self-inflicted, shaking his head Dib stood up and stepped back. He didn't get it! What the hell was wrong with him?! Why would Zim hurt himself?! What happened?! Putting a hand to his head Dib sighed, not knowing what Gir wanted from him.

Noticing the human's distress Gir walked over to him, looking down at Gir Dib followed him into the kitchen where they began to talk. "I don't get it Gir!" he whispered furiously, "Why would Zim do this? What happened?" sadly Gir whipped his eyes "The Tallest hurt him marry…" sighing Dib knew that he would only get a straight answer out of Zim. "But, what can I do?"

What the two didn't know was that as they talked the one in question roused from his sleep.

Moaning low in his throat Zim stretched out cat like, only wondering where Gir was for a split moment, when he clearly heard a new familiar voice. Zim had very good hearing, but that didn't matter. Eye's going wide Zim felt a cold shiver pulse over his body. Quickly replaced by anger, 'How DARE that human enter the house of Zim!?'

clenching his fist's he spoke low in Irken telling his computer to bring him clothing. Pure instinct took over as Zim forgot all about his sorrow and sickness as he extended his PAK legs, slowly creeping out of sight to change.

Slipping on tight blank pants, shoes, and a maroon button up. Zim growled slowly perched himself above the kitchen doorway with his PAK legs unknown energy coming from nowhere. Perking his antennas Zim could easily hear what was being said. "But, what can I do?"

"Help him marry!" 'GIR!' Zim thought furiously. It was silent for a moment before Dib reentered the living room "Hey where'd Zim go?" grinning the Ex-invader jumped down from his perch quietly knowing full well that Gir was indeed watching him.

Standing up Zim released mechanical tentacles from his PAK and slammed Dib into the wall. For poor Dib this all happened far too fast. He had no time to comprehend what was happening, all he knew was that one minute he was looking around the living room in fear trying hard to observe his surroundings to find Zim, and the next he pinned against to wall by restraints!

Gulping Dib furrowed his brow as Zim glared at him menacingly fists clenched the victorious glimmer back in his large eyes. "How dare you? Human!?" Zim stepped closer lowering his antennas not in anguish but in anger. Zim sneered having to use his spider legs to face Dib "How DARE you enter the house of Zim! You pathetic little worm!"

feeling a wave of bravery hit him Dib snapped back "What's wrong with you Zim?! One minute your nothing but tears! The next you're ready to rip my throat out!" Zim slammed his fist into the wall causing cracks to appear, "I DO NOT CRY! Irken's have no use for such trivial pathetic emotions!" rolling his eyes Dib had to look up as Zim raised himself a little higher to look intimidating.

"Don't give me that crap Zim! Look." Dib paused trying not to yell because that would only escalate the situation and cause Zim close up even more, with less of a chance that he would listen. Taking a deep breath Dib continued trying to get out of his restraints to no avail "I don't know what happened with you, and I don't know why you're acting like this. But hurting yourself is NOT going to help, trust me I know…I've tried."

Cocking his head to the side Zim lowered himself to the ground slowly and crossed his arms across his chest, "Explain." He spoke in a much softer voice this time. Dib gave Zim an exasperated look "Can you let me go first?" irritated Zim huffed but released him. Dib fell to the ground in with a huff, rubbing the back of his neck the investigator gestured to the front door. "How about we step outside?" Zim studied the human before him for a moment in deep thought before he nodded stiffly.

Taking only a moment to put in his contacts and wig Zim followed Dib outside. Gir hurried to the window happily and watched as the two walked side by side down the sidewalk. When they were out of view Gir jumped up and down happily while screaming "I KNEW IT! WEEE HEEE HEE HEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, Dib couldn't help but think that this was the strangest this that has ever happened to him! Walking side by side with his enemy! Neither one trying to kill the other! Oh if his ten year old self could see this! Zim was quiet, but with one glance dib knew that he felt the same. Taking a deep breath Dib began

"Look Zim, I know you don't like me. I don't like you either," stopping in front of the park entrance Dib faced Zim who stared up at him arms crossed, but said nothing. Like usual his expression was impossible to read, "You're rude, mean, and cruel, have no tact, and look down to everyone!" Zim narrowed his eyes as Dib took another breath "But, you're also the most amazing person I have ever met."

This took Zim off guard, but he continued to listen, confused wanting an explanation. "You're smart, agile, strong, you withstand so much with your head held high. You have grace, determination, a strong will, and don't take crap from anyone. No matter how much you hide it Zim…I know you have a huge heart."

Zim looked away for a moment as Dib paused to let his words sink in "I don't know what happened, but the way I see it…why should it matter? So you're alone? So what?! Why should you care? You better than that!"

Zim shook his head, and whispered "You know nothing Dib. It is not a matter of being alone. My mission, my people, my t-tallest…gone." Confused Dib asked hesitantly as Zim turned away from him "What do you mean?" snapping Zim spun back around with tears in his eyes "ITS ALL A LIE! ALWAYS HAS BEEN DON'T YOU SEE!"

dib stood his ground as Zim explained further in apparent pain "My mission is a lie. I'm not an invader! Zim has never been worthy in the eyes of his people! My own Tallest don't even want me! They sent me here to DIE! Zim is pathetic! Worthless! He is trash! Completely useless! I have nothing Dib! Nothing!"

Zim turned away in shame lowering his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm alone Dib…Only pain to keep my company." Wow. Dib thought to himself, he couldn't believe what he was hearing…maybe… he and Zim weren't so different after all. Dib felt so bad for him, poor Zim. Smiling Dib stepped up behind Zim and put a hand on his shoulder,

"The truth is Zim. I'm all alone too." Whipping his eyes Zim turned around once more and asked "What?" Dib scoffed "I'm an outsider Zim. My father doesn't care about me, my sister, don't get me started! And look around you! No one would miss me if I dropped off the face of the earth! I believe where more alike than either of us realize."

Zim bit down on his tongue as Dib led him to a nearby tree and sat him down. "So what you're tallest don't like you? Who cares? If they really believes that your useless than the hell with them! I know for a fact that your more noble and smart than both of them put together! And if it bothers you that much! Then do something about it, prove them wrong. Prove that you're every bit of the Irken they wish they could be!"

Zim seemed to regain his confidence with every word Dib spoke. And in one life changing moment Zim grinned his triumphant gleam returning to his eyes as he looked away "Yes…your right Dib. Your right! Hahaha!"

Zim jumped up feeling more worthy and alive than ever "Forget the tallest! They will welcome me back with open arms when Zim finally rules! But instead Zim will do for himself, and the tallest will realize how wonderful I am and they will beg me to return! They will realize that I am worthy!"

As happy as ever Zim ran off, leaving behind Dib. Who shook his head with a smile, "Well it's about time Zim." Standing back up Dib was caught off guard when Zim returned out of nowhere and flung his arms around him.

"Thank you dib, you are…special." Dib's eyes went wide in shock as he awkwardly patted the alien on the back, a few moments later Zim ran off again. He finally saw Zim in a new light…maybe now. Just maybe, they could be friends.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! I know, I know! very light zadr...if you squint it's there! XD Comment please! thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So close to forty comments! So close! well thank you all anyway! I am glad you are enjoying the story! and don't worry much more to come! Oh and congratulations to those who noticed the Easter egg! XD I apologize for the shortness in this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Please fav and Comment!

Ch. 8

'So much to do!' So little time!' Zim thought as he raced home, he was internally kicking himself for falling so far behind of his schedule! Aware he was receiving strange looks from passer biers, he could bring himself to care. 'I must get back to my base!' Zim screamed to himself as he gripped the top of his fence and jumped over in one swift movement.

"Identify yourself!" his computer blared, clenching his teeth Zim snapped "I'm your master! LOWER THESE DEFFENSES AT ONCE! ZIM COMANDS IT!" immediately the computer obeyed "Of course master."

Zim said nothing but ran inside slamming the door shut behind him. Still grinning like a maniac Zim marched into the center of the living room "GIR!" appearing from out of nowhere Gir jumped into his arms squealing quiet happily and loudly "MASTER! Are you back?!" Knowing full well that Gir did not mean 'back from his walk'

Zim nodded patting his robot on the head "Yes Gir! And I want to thank you. For all you've done for me." Gir hugged his neck a little too tightly as though he just might explode from happiness.

"I DID GOOD MASTER? I REALLY DID?!" Zim rolled his eyes putting Gir back down on the floor and rubbing his neck, "Yes. You served Zim quiet well this time Gir. And now I must ask you to stay here up top." Gir saluted him turning red for a moment, "Watch the house! If anyone is at the gate come get me."

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted seriously before he turned blue again. "Where you going Master?" Zim marched over to the entrance to his underground Lab behind the couch. Which raised up off the floor as the tiles separated "I am far behind schedule Gir. I must recharge, take a gel bath, eat a good hearty meal, and then! Get back to work."

Gir has never been happier, he knew Dib could help! Clapping Gir watched patiently as his Master's laugh's slowly disappeared as the elevator brought him down stairs. Jumping back onto the couch Gir decided he should reward himself by watching his favorite show: The evil monkey!

"What shall Zim do now with this planet?" Zim wondered as he arrived in his personal quarter's deep underground. It was rather large, held his recharging tube, various Irken uniforms, a bath/shower in a smaller separate room, an Irken model kitchen for food he could eat, a computer, science equipment, a large sofa and tons of books all in different languages.

Zim pondered for a moment out loud as he walked over to his large bath, "it is curious. I wish to rule…but this planet is mostly covered in putrid acid! Not very suitable for rule...but perhaps that is why I should? But there isn't much this planet has to offer?

Waste of time and materials…Hmm…furthermore, after certain revelations with the Dib-human Zim couldn't possibly let him fall with the rest of the Humans!" pressing a few buttons on the pure white walls of his bathroom Zim watched as dark blue, thick liquid filled his large tub that was built into the ground. "The Dib human is…not like any other inferior species I have ever encountered….he is…special."

Cheeks tinting light purple as the alien, Zim looked around behind him as though someone may see "Curious feeling…" Zim whispered, not used to feeling anything but hatred for the human and now…it was different and he just didn't understand. Zim slowly stripped down, he had never realized how smart and different Dib was from the rest of his species. "Why does the Dib-thing care for Zim? It isn't the way of my people, but then again…he isn't Irken…then maybe….he is different. But why?"

Zim huffed never feeling more confused in his life! Lowering himself into the cool gel he continued with a pleased sigh "What makes the human so different! What goes on in his head! What does he do to make him so unique!" Closing his eyes Zim pouted, he hated not understanding this! Leaning his head back Zim realized that he had a lot to think about and decide.

About Dib, this planet, and whether or not he should concur it or seek out a new mission, "so much to do, but where to even begin?" Zim wondered out loud leaning his head back. But it wasn't so much the work that bothered Zim; it was the life changing decisions he had to make.

Dib was in a good mood! As happy as a clam! He found himself whistling out loud as he walked home, for some reason I'm not worried about Zim taking over the earth anymore. He wasn't an invader, so maybe Zim would try to seek out a new mission for himself, not that it matters to me anymore.

Even if Zim tried to concur Earth he couldn't, not alone anyway. Weaken the planet? Yes. But without his leaders and armies to back him up…well…it would be near impossible.

Besides, Dib thought, I truly thought that I had an influence on Zim now. Hopefully with time and effort I can earn his trust and show him that he doesn't need to rule Earth to win his Tallest respect. Maybe I can teach Zim that he can be happy here.

Nodding Dib believed deep within that he and Zim really connected on a deep level. Taking out his keys dib let himself in to find his sister still on the couch as usual, only watching TV this time. Grinning Dib shut the door and crossed over to her plopping down on the couch.

Gaz sighed as Dib persistently patted his leg still whistling, pursing her lips Gaz tightened her grip on the remote for a moment before she snapped, "Are you trying to get on my bad side Dib? I'm trying to watch TV!" Flinching Dib threw a hand up "

Sorry Gaz, I'm just in a great mood! I think I finally got through to Zim. He makes a little more sense to me now! AND! Humanity is definitely safe from harm! I just feel great!" Gaz put the remote down not whiling to show her relief at the break in her brother's mood. It was getting to her how upset he seemed. Dib continued to talk not noticing that his sister was actually listening for once.

"Hopefully with time Zim and I might be friends! And I can influence him to not try to take over earth anymore! Isn't that great?" Groaning Gaz picked up the remote "Is that it? Look Dib, if you want to blab for ten thousand years! Either try it and end up buried alive! OR sit here quietly for once! I am not in the mood to listen to this!"

frowning Dib stood up irritated that his sister doesn't even care that he's happy, striding quickly across the room he gave up "Alright Gaz, Ok. I'm not going to push." Just before dib went into the kitchen to start dinner Gaz spoke up softly from the couch still looking at the TV "I'm glad everything worked out Dib."

Softening up Dib smiled at her and paused in the doorway to the kitchen, "Thanks Gaz…what do you want for dinner?" he was shocked that his sister showed a moment of compassion, but he was more happy then anything. Gaz stood up, turning of the TV and walked over to him to show Dib this flier for a new stuffed crust pizza at her favorite restaurant

"Lets order a pizza. I am not cleaning a thousand dishes again tonight!" Dib chuckled not even bothering to ask which pizza joint she wanted to order from, taking out his cell Dib pressed the speed dial button for Bloaty's Pizza Hog, thinking to himself 'This night just keeps getting better and better!'

A/N: Aww sweet brother sister moment! I couldn't resist! sorry not much happened in this chapter, I just didn't want to rush into things to fast, I hope you enjoyed and please comment! XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry for the delay! Trying to transfer to a different college is a pain! Anywho, thank you guys! I'm glad you like my story! if I haven't said it I will now! I own nothing! sad but true! please enjoy this next chapter and comment! I'm hopping it doesn't feel rushed...does it? please let me know. anyway enjoy and comment please! XD

Ch. 9

The following morning Zim felt even healthier than he had in years. He fully recharged himself, and ate a big meal. But no matter how much he tried relax, read or do research he found that no matter what he tried, Zim just couldn't concentrate. Slamming his hands down on his lab table Zim gave up on trying conducting an experiment on Earth plants.

"Curses! Why must I be constantly plagued with these infernal thoughts!" Zim screamed out loud clenching at his arm rest, standing up in a huff he barked "Computer! The time!" his computer sighed irritated "It's 7:45 AM." Jumping up in shock Zim gasped "Oh no! Class begins in quarter of an hour!"

Running across the slick metal floor of his lab Zim high tailed it to the room where he kept a back log of earth cloths.

Changing in haste Zim bolted to his elevator, yelled a quick goodbye to Gir before he jogged out the door to school. He had to go today! He had so many questions to ask Dib, luckily Zim made it to school with two minutes to spare. Not panting at all Zim burst through the front doors and strode to Miss Bitters class.

Taking a deep breath Zim opened the door holding his head high, sending glares at anyone who dared to even smirk at him. Looking over to were Dib sat staring at him with a rather odd expression, giving him a stiff nod Zim took his seat.

Staring down at his hands Zim continued to think, filled with doubts and confusion. Letting out a low sigh he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over to find Dib staring at him. There eye's meet for a moment before they both looked away as there creepy teacher slithered in from out of nowhere.

Zim felt a cold shiver run up his back when he looked into dibs golden eyes. Laying his forehead in his palms the alien growled frustrated as his teacher began to pass out test papers, what was it about dib that just drove him nuts! Dib was even more confusing now! Why couldn't Zim concentrate on his conquest! Or anything!? He slammed a fist down on his desk ignoring the way the students around him slid their desks away from him. This was too much, Zim HAD to talk to Dib.

Later that day at lunch Dib sat at a table by himself as he looked through several books on how to handle difficult people, simple rules to getting along with someone different, etc. his lunch sat next to him untouched.

Sighing Dib laid a book down and rubbed his eyes, he didn't get much sleep. "Ugh…" Dib whispered to himself, "I am happy that Zim's feeling better…but…why did I care in the first place? What if he still wants to concur Earth? I mean yeah, he probably won't be able to, but…why do I even care? What is it about Zim that I can't just let go of? Why am I so attached to him?"

Scratching the back of his head Dib returned to his books hopping for some miracle answer, that would just solve his problems. "These books are useless!" he snapped in a low voice taking a small sip from a soda can, the worst of it all was that Dib found himself staring at Zim nonstop, not out of hatred but because Dib hated to admit that Zim looked nice today.

He wore brown boots dark blue skin tight jeans a black button up, and a silver vest. With his original wig, that was Dib's favorite Wig. "He looked better…not good." Nodding in slight satisfaction, Dib was about to go back to his research when someone sat down in front of him. Looking up Dib jumped in surprise to find Zim looking at him with an almost irritated expression. Neither of them noticed the whole cafeteria go dead silent as everyone stared at them.

"Hello Dib-Human." Zim greeted not giving his lunch a second look, Dib's eyes where wide in shock. Ok now this was weird! Zim never whiling sat anywhere near Dib! Yeah, I helped him out, Dib thought, but this is just freaky! Stuttering slightly the investigator spoke finally "Umm…h-Hey."

Pushing his tray aside Zim picked up one of the books "The Idiots guide to compromising." Sending a confused look to Dib, Zim brushed off the cover to the book "What use is your research?" still shocked to no end that they were sitting across from each other Dib spluttered like a fish "Um…um…um…Zim, well…I… WAIT! What are you doing? What's this about?"

Zim waved a hand and looked away with an actual smile! Dib's jaw dropped! This was to weird! "Oh worry not Dib-Human, I mean no-" Cutting Zim off Dib snapped "Look Zim, I may have helped you! But that doesn't mean I'm going fall for your act! Now whatever you want from me, it's not going to happen!"

Zim's expression darkened, for a moment he just stared at Dib, he threw the book down onto the table with a loud thud. Students were beginning to stand up and slowly walk over to their table. Dib and Zim, where still unaware, Slapping the rest of Dib's text books to the ground Zim jumped up on the table not noticing the gasps and whispers from their classmates. Wincing Dib's eyes went wide as he swore to himself as Zim roughly grabbed him by the collar "I will say this only once Human!" Zim screamed angrily "Stay out of my HEAD!"

Releasing Dib, Zim watched satisfied as he fell to the ground. Hoping this would stop his doubt's Zim jumped down from the table finally noticing the crowd of onlookers, who were all talking in low voices.

Not in the mood to deal with this Zim strode out of the cafeteria easily as the students parted the way for him. Dib watched him leave in aw for a moment, before he jumped up, confusion didn't even describe what was going through his mind right now. Looking around the cafeteria Dib scowled before he ran after Zim. But before he could find him the school bell rang. Letting out an irritated sigh Dib headed back to class.

-Later after school-

Zim strolled back to his base slowly, he felt very hopeful that threatening Dib would help him concentrate on what mattered instead of second guessing himself. But unfortunately, on the way home Zim couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

'Ha, ha, ha, ha!' Zim chuckled to himself as he thought of how today went, 'I am grateful for the Dib's assistance, but maybe now the Human will not invade my thoughts! Zim must resume with his plans of conquest.' But Zim frowned at this thought, something in his chest felt heavy and he had a bad taste in his mouth every time he thought of concurring the planet he was now stuck on.

'What is this strange feeling?' Zim thought confused, it almost felt as though he had lost his want to rule Earth. Letting out a deep sigh of frustration Zim continued walking down the side of the road. 'Dib…looked…nice today. I never realized how beautiful his golden eye's where. And his thick dark long fuzz on his head is so…distinct. He has such an almost angelic pale complexion, with the Dib's gained body muscle's and OH his height! His height would make any Irken submit to him.' Zim felt his cheek's turn a dark purple the more he thought about Dib.

Not realizing he had been standing outside of his front door for a few moments lost in thought, Zim jumped growing angry that his meek attempts to get these thought's to stop didn't work! Clenching his teeth Zim threw the door open and slammed it behind him, not paying any mind to Gir, who was sitting on the couch sucking on a big Slurpee, the alien snapped

"I am going into my labs to bath Gir, do NOT disturb me." Gir watched his master storm out of the room in a huff, and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong? Hopping off the sofa Gir smiled and ran into the kitchen "Waffle's always make Masta feel better!" The robot screamed as he began to zoom around the kitchen happily. With his plan set in mind Gir began to cook waffles, hoping this would help.

Meanwhile.

Dib was just as confused as Zim was, as he stormed into his house slamming the door shut behind him. Gaz looked up from her spot on the couch as her brother threw his back pack to the floor muttering to himself, "what's with you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, Dib spun around almost angry

"OH nothing at all Gaz! Except for Zim confusing the hell out of me! And me not able to think of anything else I'm just peachy!" with that said Dib jogged upstairs to his room, and slammed the door shut with a little too much force.

Gaz shook her head turning back to her game station 3 as she murmured "He is in love."

A/N: Meh, not one of my fav chapters. Not much going on. it'll get better though! don't worry. I'm just worried this chappy repeats a lot of the same thing. not in the mood to rewrite it though. Well, either way hope you enjoyed it! and please comment! I would like to know your opinion. was it to dull? rushed? sorry it's just as a writer I'm never happy with my work. XD have a good night, weekend, day, good everything! and please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK! Sorry folks didn't mean to wait a week to update...but you know...life n' stuff. Anywho! Thank you all for all the nice comments! I'll update again soon! Way more story to go! And in case some people do not know...this is a Zim and Dib romance. So yeah. Enjoy and Comment please! I love to hear what you all think. XD

Ch. 10

"SLAKNERBEANWAT! Koofvnee hutba Dib froodmeun!" Zim screeched in his native tongue pacing around angrily in his bedroom. No matter what Zim tried he still couldn't concentrate! Dib filled his every thought, it had been a five agonizingly long days!

And with each day, All the irken thought of was DIB! Zim pulled on his antennae's slightly as he checked the time for the millionth time, 'eight thirty pm' it read. Grinding his teeth Zim continued to pace "Mygeshe snortuba Zim uynga!"

The alien clenched his teeth, spun around and kicked a plain wooden chair that sat next to a desk, causing it to shatter. As he paced the door opened and Gir slowly walked inside having heard his master's rant's. Knowing how to speak Irken Gir smiled gently "_Masta? You mad at Dib?_" Zim turned ready to explode at his nosey robot, but upon seeing his innocent blue eye's Zim's antenna's went limp as he let out a deep sigh

"_Zim is confused Gir…not mad. Dib helped Zim, but for no reason. He helped with the knowledge that doing so did not benefit him at all. Why? Why would The Dib assist Zim?" _Gir listened patiently for once, as his master slowly sat onto the floor leaning up against his king sized bed.

"_Ever since that day in the park…Zim finds his every thought filled with doubt's…Zim feel's less inclined to destroy earth. And Zim find himself thinking odd things about Dib. Zim-I just don't understand what is happening to me." _Gir thought for a moment before he began to laugh, trying to ignore the way his master glared at him lowering his antennas flat against his head.

But before Zim could snap at Gir, the gently robot jumped into his master's lap "_Masta! Don't be scared, or confused. You's just in love with big headed boy!"_

Eye's growing comically wide Zim jumped up accidently causing Gir to fall off of him _"WHAT?! Impossible! Foolish simple minded emotional relationships such of love has long since been outlawed! It is simple not heard of for a mighty Irken soldier to fall in love! NO Gir! It must be something else! IT is wrong! It is after all DIB's fault I no longer wish to destroy Earth! He has ruined everything since day one! And now you're telling me I love him! Absurd! Zim will not allow it!"_

standing back up Gir took his master's hand and spoke once more with wisdom _"Nothing bad has ever come from two people falling in love! And why is it bad masta? Everyone deserves to have somebody to love them, and no one in the universe can take that away from you. If the tallest are going to disrespect you and abandon you masta, then why shouldn't you be happy?"_

Zim was shocked! When did Gir get so smart?

Looking away Zim fell to his knee's tear's glossing over in his big maroon eye's, "Gir…" Zim spoke once more using English, "you are right. I...I l-lo-love him. He is amazing…the only one who has ever seen me. The real me…through every disguise…he always' knew. And never gave up…a very admirably quality. But…what if it's all a rouse?" Zim asked tearing up even more,

"What if he only wants to get zim to trust him…then betray me to the earth authorities?" Zim grew angry again as he growled "And to think! I almost fell for it! He is EVIL! His plan will not prevail!" Gir giggled hugging him around the neck; his master was apparently having an intense internal struggle

"Marry would never do that Masta. He's had the chance to before now and hasn't. I knows he cares! Tell him Masta! I know marry feel's the same."

Zim sat staring at Gir for a few moments, before he let out a deep sigh. and hugged Gir right back Zim quickly whipped his eye's, thinking deeply about Gir's surprising spout of brilliance. He was right! Dib would have long since given Zim to the government by now! Besides even if Dib was trying to trick him Zim, he could always just beat him to a pulp! What did he have to loose anyway?

"Tomorrow, the class is going to the local earth wild animal pen's for a field trip. Zim will try then…For now though…he will rest." Standing up Zim slowly lay down, for once allowing Gir to curl up next to him. If Zim was right, tomorrow was going to be ruff.

-Meanwhile-

Gaz was quickly becoming annoyed with her brother sulking around the house. As she sat in the kitchen trying to eat stew and play her game at the same time. Normally she could do this with no problem, but today Dib was even more annoying.

She liked him better when he was paranoid. Rolling her eyes Gaz tried to ignore Dib as he dragged his feet into the kitchen wearing his apathetic t shirt, and black jeans. He got himself a bowl of stew clinking the dish ware a little too loudly, Gaz's jaw clenched as her brother trudged over to the table throwing the bowl onto the table causing some of the contents to spill out.

Glaring at her brother Gaz tried hard not to snap, and returned to her game. Dib plopped down at the table and sighed loudly letting his head fall onto the table with a loud thud. Gaz jumped slightly surprised, but upon looking away from her game she lost the fight she was deep into.

Growly Gaz slammed it shut, flew out of her chair and grabbed Dib by his hair. Dib gasped as his sister snapped finally "You better have a good reason for making me lose my game Dib! All you've been doing is sulking all day, I'm getting sick of it! Now what's your problem?!"

Dib frowned pulling away from his sister, "I'm just so tired of all the drama with Zim. I…just want to figure out what's going on, because right now…I don't understand why I think so much about him." Plopping down into her seat Gaz looked shocked but then spoke in annoyance "That's what's bothering you!? Look Dib! I'm going to explain this to you since you're too stupid to figure it out on your own."

Dib perked up wanting badly to hear his sister's thoughts on his problems, "You of all people should know that you're in love with him stupid! Why else would you follow him around, help him out, and care when he's in trouble? It's so obvious!"

Dib's heart stopped as he literally fell out of his chair, before jumping up "WHAT?! LOVE HIM!? That's not possible! He's evil Gaz?" Gaz stood up throwing her bowl into the kitchen sink "I don't care Dib! Either way it doesn't matter! But if you don't figure this out you're going to be sleeping in the basement!"

Dib watched as his sister snatched up her game station and stalked out of the room. As soon as she was out of view Dib put a hand over him mouth deep in thought 'Is it possible?' he thought staring across the room intently 'am I in love with Zim?'

'Well, he's not so bad looking…very unique. With his big eye's…and small but beautiful figure.' Dib found himself smiling the more he thought about it, 'Ha, ha! I love the way he gets so angry. And the way he refers to himself in third person is so cute. And he's not necessarily evil anymore.'

Gasping Dib realized that Gaz was right! This would explain everything, why dib cared so much about Zim, why he couldn't stop looking at him and why the fascination seemed endless. "I love him." Dib whispered standing up, laughing Dib felt a huge wave of relief sweep over him. "Everything makes sense now! I love him!"

Dashing out of the kitchen Dib jogged up to his room, "I have to figure out how to tell him!" Closing his door Dib rubbed the back of his head "Now? No, I'll wait till the Zoo tomorrow…" nodding dib laid down on his bed removing his glasses "Yeah…tomorrow."

A/N: Yes, yes, I know! Zim's a bit out of character. And this is a little mushy gushy. But after everything Zim has been through he's not necessarily the same person, or alien, he was when he first came to Earth. He's matured a lot, and learned a lot about not only himself but life in general. And yes I'm rushing it a bit. But I do not want to drag on about the same thing. Anyway! I babble! Hope you liked! Please comment! XD


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! just wanted to apologize again! this is my first fanfic and I really thought I had the pairing posted. if someone could plz leave in the comments how I can do that? I would appreciate it! Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter! much, much more story to come! Plz comments! XD

Ch. 11

The next day Zim ran around his base frantically, "GIR! WHERE ARE YOU!" Zim screamed putting his contact's in, appearing from out of nowhere Gir hopped in front of his master "Yes?" smoothing down his shirt Zim asked adjusting his wig "How does Zim look today?" he wore black jeans, converse, a maroon t-shirt with a black jean jacket over it.

Looking him up and down Gir clapped "You look a pretty as piggy!" Zim deflated, knowing that Gir meant it as a complement. But had no time to change again, "It will have to do! I must go! Gir, don't break anything while I'm gone!"

Zim shouted as he ran out the door, to say he was nervous about what would happen with Dib was a complete understatement. But Zim was determined to be brave. The scary thing was, was that Zim didn't know how to be in a relationship. He barely understood love! All he knew for sure was that this feeling was nearly driving him insane! It was so frustrating!

What where the two in love supposed to do? How did they express love? Zim knew what he felt but so far he could only think of one way to express it, but that way wasn't possible since Dib didn't have antennae's. Having arrived at school Zim walked over to where the rest of his class was standing and talking. Looking around eagerly Zim frowned "He's not here…" deflating the alien crossed, 'He must hate me because of yesterday.'

Zim was ready to go home, the more he thought about this, the more upset he became; he backed up a few feet until his bumped into something. Spinning around Zim gasped when he saw Dib staring at him quizzically as they both whispered the others name. For a moment they just stared, but before either one could say one word a male teacher appeared

"Alright everyone! Let's get going we have a lot to cover in one day! And the school just got confirmations from your parent's, so if anything happens we won't be held responsible. So let's move!" Sighing Zim rolled his eye's irritated, "Let's go onto the bus of filth Dib Human." He spoke not meeting Dib's gaze, who nodded "Yeah before the teacher has a blow-out.

The two slowly trudged onto the bus, Zim took a seat near the front, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dib sat across from him. Zim felt unfamiliar nervousness creep throughout him, as he kept sneaking peaks at Dib. He just didn't know how to tell Dib how he felt. Letting out a deep breath Zim tried to just clear his mind.

What Zim didn't know was that Dib was having the same internal struggle, only half listening to the teacher who rambled on about safety Dib felt his heart quicken up pace from the moment he saw Zim today. 'He looks so good today. Dammit!'

Looking over at Zim, Dib ruffled a hand through his hair nervously 'oh no! What am I going to do?! How is Zim going to take this?! What if he gets mad!" trying not to freak out Dib found this bus ride going by way to fast! Taking a deep breath Dib looked over at Zim, who was fidgeting in his seat nervously, his cheeks tinted blue.

Smiling Dib internally chuckled as he thought 'Is he blushing? That's so cute!' taking a deep breath Dib continued to think 'what do I have to lose? If Zim goes back to hating me then it'll be no different than before.' Feeling a little more confident Dib sat back trying to enjoy the rest of the bus ride.

When the bus finally arrived at the zoo, everyone slowly exited the school bus, Zim and Dib lingered in the back of the crowd, unintentionally walking next to one another. "Riverton _Zoo?_" Zim spoke out loud, enunciating the word Zoo. Dib jumped slightly, he hadn't realized Zim was standing right next to him.

He felt his cheeks tint red as Zim cocked his head to the side. Now was his chance. "Zim?" "Dib?" they both spoke each other's name at the same time, not caring that there class was slowly becoming out of view, blushing the two looked away.

Zim cleared his throat as Dib let out a deep sigh, "Look, Zim." He began nervously; Zim looked up at him curiously with patience.

"um…I…um. I'm glad you're ok. I was worried about you when you got the news about your mission, and disappeared from class." He paused as Zim listened intently never once taking his eyes away from Dib's "When I saw all those scar's on your arm…you lying there sick and weak…I-" Dib furrowed his brow with a frown as he continued

"I almost went out of my mind at the thought of losing you Zim. For the longest time you've always been there. You're so smart, and even though we had that rivalry I always sort of liked it, the knowledge of the fact that no matter what my home life was like you were there."

Zim took a step closer to Dib "What do you mean Dib Human?" stammering Dib's face turned beet red as he looked down at Zim's lovely form, "it took me a while to realize…what I was feeling…about you. But Zim, I've come to realize that…I can't live without you in my life." He cautiously took Zim's smaller clawed hands and whispered sincerely

"I Love you Zim."

Jaw dropping Zim kicked himself for tearing up in front of Dib, internally yelling 'WHY MUST THIS HUMAN DRIVE ZIM SO CRAZY!' thousands of thoughts raced through the Irken's mind as he looked up into Dib's sincere golden eye's and finally whispered with his first real smile in a long time "I love you as well…human."

Dib's heart stopped, wait?! What did Zim just say?! And in one life changing moment Dib felt many emotions flood through him, it was all so overwhelming. "You…really?" Dib asked his eyes glossed over with hope as he looked down at Zim who was blushing madly.

"Yes Dib love, Before I knew you Zim thought that being alone was the best for me. But, now, I wish to live for myself and I am choosing to be happy." Zim paused hesitantly entwining their fingers "And you make me happy. You are smart, tall, with the most unique features that I adore. And for however long I have been here…you were the only one who ever noticed me." Zim looked up at Dib, memorizing every lovely feature.

"You have such a fierce determination, and you drive me absolutely crazy! But I can't help but love you! So very much!" Just as Zim finished speaking Dib forcefully pulled him into his arms and kissed him for the first time.

Zim squeaked in surprise and confusion, and dib massaged their lips together. he felt so confused? What was the point of Dib trying to eat his face? Was this a initiation into them becoming a couple? But the longer this action continued the more Zim began to enjoy it. Dib tasted like fruit and pepermints.

Oh! Dib had wanted to do this for so long! He cupped his hand behind Zim's head deeping their kiss, thrilled when Zim slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned low in his throat when Dib licked at the place his lips would be.

He tasted like the sweetest candy ever. Finally they ended the kiss. Dib smiled, he has never felt happier in his life, than he did right now. Resting his forehead on Zim's he looked down at his now boyfriend. And knew he felt the same.

A/N: in the words of Gir! Finally! Plz comment! hope you liked!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! Thnks for the reviews! I luvs them! hope you like this next chappy! And please comment! I love them! XD

Ch. 12

"I love you Zim." Dib whispered, Zim felt so much overwhelming happiness at those words. It was such a great feeling, just being near Dib, and Zim never wanted this to end. "I love you Dib Love."

Chuckling Dib looked around still holding Zim's hand, grateful no one noticed there moment Dib turned back to Zim "How about we ditch our class and just go exploring on our own? The bus doesn't leave again till noon?"

Nodding Zim agreed "That would be nice…but…Dib love? What was that action we just performed? An initiation?" Dib looked down at Zim's confused expression and burst out laughing.

Taking a step back Zim narrowed his eyes with a glare "It's not funny human!" shaking his head Dib quickly grabbed the alien's wrist "No Zim, No. What we did was kiss."

Zim nodded cocking his head to the side "Kiss?" smiling Dib wrapped an arm around the smaller one's shoulders and led him into the Zoo "Yeah, it's what two people, who are in love, do to show their affection."

Nodding slowly Zim happily walked by Dibs side looking around at all the different Earth animals all pent up in separate cages, not very interested in the animals Zim leaned in closer to dib and asked another question "What else do two beings in love do?"

Thinking for a moment Dib cleared his throat "Well, they spend time together, talk open up about their past, sometimes move in together, and…um…when their ready…sex." Zim seemed confused at that last part and asked "Dib love, what it sex?"

stopping dead in his tracks Dib's whole face turned red, "Um…um…uh…um…well." Zim looked up at him "Are you alright Dib? Your face is red?" reaching his hand up Zim touched dib's cheek, cooing Zim leaned up and gave Dib a soft kiss on the lips.

Letting out a breath Dib kissed back before pulling away, I should have expected this, he thought "It's a very intimate, sexual act that two people do when they love each other very much. It's a very physical and romantic act on many levels." Nodding Zim walked with Dib into the reptile house

"Yes but. What do these acts incorporate?" rolling his eyes Dib yanked on Zim's small wrist pulling him into a small one person rest room, locking the door behind him. Letting out a surprised yelp Zim had no time to respond as Dib pushed him against the door and growled "You ask a lot of questions."

Cheeks turning dark blue Zim couldn't respond as Dib suddenly attacked his lips. Yelping Zim moaned low in his throat as Dib rubbed his back, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck as they kissed heatedly.

Zim was slightly confused when Dib kept poking at his lips with his tongue, opening his mouth slightly the confused Irken was even more shocked when dib shoved his tongue into his mouth. But Dib cupped the back off his head and began to explore the inside of his mouth and massage their tongues together, Zim found himself enjoying this.

Closing his eyes Zim gently rubbed his leg up against Dib's side, whimpering when Dib grabbed the back of his knee, jumping slightly Zim wrapped both of his legs around his hips purring in satisfaction when Dib hooked an arm under his bottom, not once breaking the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Dib grinned cockily with a dazed look in his eyes. "That was-" Zim cut him off running a hand through his hair "wonderful Dib love." Putting Zim back down onto the floor Dib sighed "We better go try to find our group before we both get landed in detention."

Frowning Zim nodding in agreement, opening the door dib peered out immediately slamming it shut. Cocking his head to the side Zim put a hand on his hip irked slightly "What is it?" furrowing his brow nervously dib pointed to the door behind him "Our whole class is out there."

Eyes going wide Zim tapped his chin for a moment before he spoke "You exit now, I'll wait a moment before joining you." Nodding Dib left the bathroom. Zim waiting a minute before joined the group too, luckily neither where noticed at all.

For the rest of the fieldtrip the two kept sneaking away to kiss and talk, and complain about how boring this fieldtrip was. After it was done the two ended up walking home together, Dib now throwing question after question at Zim.

"Really?! That's so cool! So you can't live without you Pak?" Zim nodded "Yes dib." Fascinated Dib asked "So, your Pak has you personality downloaded into it? Wow…what else can it do?" rolling his eyes Zim resisted the strong urge to rant about simple minded humans and began to explain as the two walked down the road.

"As well as holding my personality it also disposes of any excess nutrient so the need to excrete is eliminated. It also makes it possible for Irken's not to need sustenance, or sleep. So soldiers can work for days and not grow tired. With it when we are on other planets no enemies can catch us when we are vulnerable. It was developed so our race would be stronger and more resilient."

Dib listened carefully absorbing every word, eyes widen childlike "Wow. I always wondered about that. What did you race do before they were created?" Zim shrugged his shoulders as they entered Zim's familiar neighborhood,

"It was said that Irken's didn't live as long, they needed to sleep and eat constantly, it is heard that life for us was hard, and our population was small and looked down on. Until a past tallest, Hyzon, changed all that, with the creation of the PAK."

Zim paused momentarily "But, that time period is not well known. It was before my time, and a shameful reminded for my people. We don't focus on the past, but toward a greater future."

Dib was fascinated, he had so many more questions "Not trying to repeat myself, but…wow. So if Irken's are a race of soldiers, then when does anyone on Irk find the time too have kids?"

Stopping Zim seemed confused for a moment, before he replied continuing to walk "No Irken has been with Smeet since before I was born…since before Tallest Myukie. It is not heard of an Irken to become pregnant anymore. No Dib, a long time ago Irken's began to donate their eggs and fertilizer, or seamen as you would know it as, to the hatchery on Irk. And Smeet's then began to become created by test tubes,"

Zim ignored the appalled look on Dibs face as he typed in his security code at his gate.

"this way eliminates the parental attachments and emotions that would cloud a soldiers judgment causing them to perform duties at less than adequate. This way Smeet's can immediately began training after they finish developing and hold no sorrow at being separated from parents. This way all Smeet's will be hardened soldiers with no emotions holding them back."

Dib was shocked, he remembered Zim telling him that his race was focused on galactic rule, but Dib never thought they were so…serious about it.

They crossed the lawn together, Zim glanced at Dib's thoughtful expression and sighed "I told you once before Dib, that my people live to fight, and rule." Dib ran a hand through his hair as Zim offered him to come in, "I guess you weren't kidding."

A/N: Awww how sweet! Gave me cavities! Comment plz! And just a friendly reminder, this story is going somewhere! read on! you won't be sorry! XD I'm throwing a big curve ball and your not going to want to miss it! Anyway have a good night, hope you enjoyed like and leave a comment. XD


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thank you all for your continued support. I'm glad you like the story so far! XD just a reminder I sadly own nothing. And I hope you enjoy this next chappy! Please like and comment! comments get updates out sooner! XD

Warning: if you do not like or are uncomfortable with ZADR please turn back now. and do not! leave a nasty comment! they will be ignored and deleted. You have been warned, proceed with caution.

Ch. 13

"Where's Gir?" Dib asked looking around the eerily clean and quiet living room. Zim sighed shrugging out of his disguise allowing his antennae's to stretch free, "He must have gone to that opening of the new pig beast pizza place." Dib gasped "Oh yeah, Gaz went to the Bloaty's opening as well."

Crossing over to the kitchen Zim called back to Dib, who plopped down on the couch "would you like anything Dib?" Dib called back kicking off his boots "just something to drink, please." When Zim returned he carted two cans of Poop soda and a strange red and purple container with two small white sticks sticking out.

Sitting down on the couch next to Dib Zim handed him a can of soda, "At least with gir out, we can be alone for a while." Setting his soda down Zim picked up one of the sticks and promptly stuck it in his mouth. Not bothering to ask about this strange snack Dib hesitantly spoke nursing his soda "You know Zim…um…do you remember when we were in elementary school? And you had to bring those weird robots to parent teacher night?"

Nodding Zim dipped his stick into the cup and stuck it back into his mouth, Dib continued sheepishly "Well, I didn't mean what I said, when I said that 'I bet he doesn't even know what parents are…"

Zim pulled his legs up underneath him "I know Dib love. I do KNOW what parental units serve as… I just never had the pleasure." Looking away Zim continued with a small frown "I suppose I cannot miss, what I never had. Like many others I was created in a test tube. I never knew the feeling of love, warmth or protection. I never knew how wonderful…just being with someone you care for could be."

Dib frowned putting his can down on the floor "All I knew was work, training, and fighting. I believed that all there was to live for was to rule as many as possible under young wing." Zim whipped at his eyes "I never thought that…because of me and my people…so many beings suffer."

"I was so Cocky and Foolish…but…universal domination is meant to be? Isn't it? but in the end what will truly be accomplished? A large resistance? Where we wrong?" He paused slightly furrowing his brow, and for a Dib sat quietly watching him.

Zim clenched both fists and jumped up "NO!" he screamed angrily causing Dib to flinch at his anger "It couldn't be wrong! We are Irkins! The most superior species that ever live! Those species got what they deserved!"

Dib bit his lip not daring to say anything. As Zim sat back down roughly "But then, why does Zim feel this way! I HATE IT! These infernal feelings are…are…so USELESS! We…i-…UGH!" Zim fell silent holding his head in his hands completely worn out and very confused.

Dib was quiet for a moment, studying the hurt look on his boyfriends face Dib couldn't resist the urge to sit up. And with gentle hands he wrapped his arms around Zim and pulled the small Irken into his lap, scooting back Dib readjusted his position so that he leaned up against the arm of the couch with Zim sitting comfortably in between his legs.

Wrapping his arms around Zim, dib nuzzled the back of his head admiring the way Zim s head fit so well into the crook of his neck and whispered "It's ok Zim…it's ok. I know your confused. But in time, you'll figure it out. You are Zim after all." Zim grinned cockily burying his face into Dibs warm shoulder "Yes I am ZIM! But I still feel tormented by these thoughts…and I cannot rid myself of them."

Dib chuckled gently rubbing the small of his back whispering into his antennae's "just relax. Just focus on my voice. Let go of this for now." Zim flinched visibly when Dib breathed onto his antennae's, yet whispered face turning purple non the same "thank you dib" looking up at Dib Zim spoke with truth " You may be an inferior Human but…I love you." Leaning up Zim pressed a kiss to Dib's lips, breaking the gently kiss after a moment Dib rolled his eyes when Zim remarked "All other races are such disgusting inferior pigs, living in their filthy ways. But Zim still wonders…what is the point of ruling so many in the long run, I mean, if we were to work with them? NO! but what if they rose up together against the armada?." as Zim now lay on his chest shooting off idea after idea, some rude remarks, some surprisingly nice, and some Zim like.

"I love you two Zim." Dib smiled half listening to Zim as he talked continuously. Apparently Zim was at a very tough cross road in his life. I time period where he would either try to rule everything in sight, or change his ways to free other planets. But Dib already knew this wouldn't be easy for Zim to decide on, he knew he should be freaked out and run for the hills.

But he loved Zim to much, and was determined to help him, but for now all Dib found himself caring about was how much time he could spend with Zim. It's not like the Irken was going anywhere any time soon. Dib pondered on the thought that maybe it just reassured Zim to know that he knew what he was supposed to stand for now.

After a minute of listening to Zim rant Dib kissed the top of his head "Gesh Zim, does your brain ever turn off?" Zim flinched as dib accidently brushed past his antennae's, cocking an eyebrow dib asked curiously "What?" but as he said this his mouth was right next to Zim's antennae's and the petite alien shuddered as his warm breath breezed past them, sucking in a breath Zim shook his head slightly

"N-nothing…" Dib was confused for a moment but when he saw Zim's antennae's pulled flat against his head Dib grinned as what was wrong clicked.

"What?" Dib asked in a sneer as he gently rubbed one finger against the long stalk, "This? Aw!" Zim yelped and moaned low in his throat trying to pull away but fell back limp when Dib grasped it from the base and gave it a long stroke.

Chuckling Dib continued to stroke it as Zim lie helplessly against his chest purring and whimpering "Oh, are they sensitive?" Dib has been urging to touch his antennae's since he first saw them, they felt like fine silk. He could do this all day.

"Ohhh….D-dib." Zim moaned loudly when dib took the other antennae into his mouth, he never thought anything could feel so wonderful. It was impossible for Zim to even think straight as he wriggled against Dib's broad chest. "n-no…mmh." But just as they were immersed in this the door flew open and Gir bounded in.

Jumping up Dib accidently sent Zim tumbling to the ground cheeks glowing dark purple.

Flushing Dib readjusted his glasses, trying not to look suspicious. Gir carted a grocery bag, as he looked between Dib who sat fidgeting on the couch covering his face with one hand. And his master who lay on the floor resting one arm across his torso, with the back of his hand on his burning forehead eyes closed. The robot was confused for a moment before he dropped what he was holding with a squeal

"WEEEEE! FINALY!" giggling loudly Gir began to run around the living room, over the Tv, onto the couch, over Dib until he reached his master who grabbed his arm gently.

Apparently still flustered, and whispered shaking his head lightly "shh…Gir….shhh." Afterwards he dropped back to the floor with a purr. "Weee! WEEEEEE!" Gir shouted trying to be quiet as he snatched up his bag and ran into the kitchen. Clearing his throat Dib got off the couch, knelt by Zim and chuckled as he kissed his forehead "That went well."

A/N: aw Gir! what bad timing! ugh! and yes I know, I know! Zim's a bit out of character. but after all he's been through, and after how long he's been on Earth. Well...it does change a person. Or alien. Hope you liked! please comment! XD I luv's them so much!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the wait, but I was just waiting to see if I could make it to 60 comments...so close! But yet so far! ARGH! Well I'll get there eventually! Now I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you will enjoy it non the less! and please gimme comments! I need them or I'll explode! that happens to me sometimes! Hehehe! comment and like please! OH and special guest appearance! XD

Ch. 14

-Four weeks later-

Everything was going great for Zim and Dib. They were always together; before school, walking to school, after school. Most of the time Dib would either fall asleep with Zim in his base on the couch or in Zim's room, or Zim would sneak into Dib's room in the middle of the night and cuddle up to him. Witch Dib didn't mind waking up to.

They talked about everything. Dib helped Zim better understand humans, and vice versa. They found that they had a lot in common and would spend hours just talking.

When they showed affection at school, like held hands, kissed, and sat together. The school was in shock! Students kept staring at them (more than usual), whispering, some called them names, and some girls giggled and followed them around at school. It had been a month already and no one at school was used to them being together yet, but neither Zim or Dib cared.

One day Gaz introduce them to video games so she wouldn't have to walk in on them making out so much. She seemed happy in her own way that they were finally together but wasn't below kicking them out of the house.

On an early Monday morning before school the two sat in Dibs living room in the middle of an intense level of space monkey shooter seven.

"GET THE ORANGE!" Dib shouted pounding the button's on his controller. Zim had his face scrunched in fierce concentration as he kneeled on the couch "But that hideous monster flea bag is throwing meteorites!"

Dib bit the edge of his tongue flying his blue ship to Zim's maroon one and they both shot lasers at the giant monkey standing on a small planet throwing flaming meteor's. Zim hissed waving his control around in the air, still not used to this simple earth game. As Dib jumped up off the couch teeth clenched. "AH Dammit!" Dib cursed as their ships blew up and the large words GAME OVER flashed across the screen.

Zim threw his control down and yelled "CURSE YOU DEMON SPACE MONKEY BEAST! CURSE YOU!" Dib chuckled at his temper as he plopped back on the sofa, "It's alright Zim, It's just a game." Still fuming Zim sat beside Dib "I still fail to understand what's so amusing about these meek games."

Putting an arm around Zim, Dib smiled "don't you have video games in your base?" nodding Zim shifted so he could lean up against Dib "Mostly for Gir's amusement, to keep him out of my hair." Petting the top of Zim's wigged head Dib laughed "You don't even have hair."

Zim scowled pulling away slightly "the earth doesn't have to know that." The Irken whispered as they kissed gently. Dib cupped the back of his head deeping the kiss, as Zim clutched his shoulder. This continued for a moment before the two jumped apart in shock as the loud noise of an air horn filled the room.

Looking up they found Gaz glaring at them "This is the last time I will say this: If you two are going to mount each other than do it where I can't see you. If I have to see this one more time then you two will need surgery to get separated." With that Gaz snatched up her bag and stormed out of the house.

Wincing as the door slammed Dib groaned as Zim stood up smoothing down his clothes "We gotta be more careful babe, Gaz won't tell us a second time." Nodding Zim extended his hand to Dib "Yes, And even I, as mighty as I may be, rather not cross your sibling."

Standing dib flung his bag over his shoulder "Let's get to class before Ms. Bitters bites our head off for being late four days in a row." With haste the two quickly walked to school, making it with ten minutes to spare.

Walking into the school yard the couple ignored the instant talking and stares as they walked across the basketball court. Zim brought up hesitantly "Dib love?" nodding Dib let out a small 'hmm?' not being able to keep from glaring at all the people staring at them "Um…when are you going to tell your father about us?" Dib froze momentarily before he continued to lead Zim to a bench "Um…not yet Zim."

Sitting down next to each other Zim asked confused "Why not? Dib love, I don't like putting on a show in front of your parental unit." Dib sighed rubbing his temple, taking Zim's hand "Look Zim, I'm not ready to tell my father, he still can't accept the fact that I'm into the paranormal and not real science." Scowling Zim pulled his hand away

"It shouldn't matter what he thinks! It should only matter what Zim thinks! And I don't want to keep our relationship a secret. It's not fair that we are forced to sneak whenever he is around. And I hate being simply 'Your little foreign friend.'"

Throwing a hand up dib furrowed his brow "Look Zim, It's not that simple! He's my dad! I can't just drop this bombshell on him! I have so much to lose, you can't possible understand." Zim scowled glaring at Dib fists clenched "Oh no! Simple Zim couldn't possibly understand! Being abandoned by my entire race had no affect what so ever!"

Dib shook his head getting more angry by the second "It's easy for you to say! You've already lost everything! You have no one! But I have my sister and my father! I can't lose them!" Gasping Zim inched back in disbelief that Dib would say something like that to him.

"H-How could you say that to me?" trying not to show the tears that formed in his eyes Zim stood up, gave dib one last look before walking away. Watching him leave, Dib sat fuming for a moment before the full extent of the stupid stuff he said crashed down on him. Running a hand through his hair Dib groaned laying his head in his hands.

"Ugh, how could I say that? I have such a big mouth!" Dib sat mopping for a few minutes before an over-zealously happy voice suddenly erupted from next to him "WOW! You and Zim are such great friends! Man! I wish Zim would let me come near him again, ISN"T HE THE GREATEST!?"

Looking up Dib jumped slightly when he spotted a thin, pale boy, with large brown eyes, curly red hair, and a huge grin. Confused Dib cocked an eyebrow "Uh…who are you?" clapping his hands the boy giggled "I'm Keef! I used to be Zim's best friend! Oh we were such good friends! I made him breakfast and he threw me out of his house! IT WAS JUST GREAT!" Surprised Dib stood up slightly put off by his happiness and loudness "Wait…your Keef?"

Dib remember Zim ranting angrily about him on many occasions, and soon realized why. Keef nodded quickly "YEAH! Hey! If we work together! Then maybe we can find a way to get Zim to like me as much as he does you! Then I could be around him again! Without him trying to pull my organs out!"

Dib scowled as Keef squealed his face turning a bright shade of pink, opening his mouth awkwardly "uhh…" but fortunately for Dib the bell rang and he was able to slip away from the strange groupie and ran to homeroom.

A/N: Yeah...I had to slip him in there. But it's not going no where. Just a cameo. Hope you liked! If you did I would appreciate some comments! a few would be great...Please and thank you! more to come! XD


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello! Sorry I know this is kind of a short chapter. But! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! For sooner updates comment please! I love's them! I want to know what you all think. Anyway thank you for your continued support! Plz like, comment and follow! XD

Ch. 15

Zim sat moping in homeroom. Not at all paying attention to anything going on around him, he didn't mean to upset Dib. But, all this sneaking around was really getting to him. Whenever Dib's father called Dib jumped ten feet away from him, and whenever he was in the house Dib never even touched him.

Zim hated keeping their love a secret, and what Dib said really hurt. Zim sighed, 'oh this human drives me crazy.' He thought tracing circles on the top of his desk. What he said was kinda true…but it still hurt.

How could Dib throw it in his face! Zim didn't understand why Dib was so determined to please his father, why he did so much just to get him to be proud of him.

Eye's widening in shock as Zim suddenly realized something. 'Dib is trying to please his father; just the same way I tried to please my tallest.' Looking across the room, Zim frowned at Dib who sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Not one to get embarrassed or honestly care what others thought or said Zim smiled softly as he stood.

Crossing over to Dib Zim stood by his side gently touching his shoulder. Jumping Dib looked up and immediately began stumbling over his words "Zim! I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! IT's just my dad has always thought I was a failure and when I-"

But Zim cut him off by kissing him gently on the lips ignoring the suddenly burst of cat calls and giggles. Pulling away slightly Zim whispered in his ear "It's alright Dib…Zim understands now." Dib smiled in pure relief. Zim stepped back "We'll talk later." He spoke as he walked back to his desk.

Grinning smugly.

-Later at lunch-

Dib wandered outside stretching his arms above his head, "Oh these classes get more dull by the day." Looking around the unused playground Dib easily spotted Zim, who sat perched on the brick wall typing on a strange Irken laptop like device.

Walking over to where he was Dib hoped up on the wall "Hey Zim." Turning off his device Zim slipped it back in his PAK "Hello Dib." Taking a deep breath Dib spoke having given this a lot of thought

"I'm sorry about what I said Zim. It's just…All my life I've wanted my father to be proud of me…and I guess a small part of me still wants his approval." Dib paused, noting how Zim linked there arm's. "I'm not ashamed to be with you, I'm just not ready for him to find out about you. You don't know what my fathers like."

Zim sighed laying his head on Dib's shoulder "I understand Dib. And I apologize for pushing you to reveal our relationship to your parental unit when you weren't prepared." Dib kissed his forehead "There's no rush Dib love. We can take this slow…I only care about how you feel though, not how your father feels."

Chuckling Dib rubbed Zim's lower back "You know how I feel right now?" Blushing Zim looked away as Dib nuzzled his cheek "I can take an educated guess."

Cupping the back of his neck Dib kissed his lips gently at first. Then more passionate, pulling away Dib grinned as Zim blushed "Does that prove how much I care about you?" Zim chuckled softly, still silent.

Unaware of the plight that was taking affect light years away, and the way it affected him.

Lasers shot out in every direction as ships belonging to two different species flew around expertly, trying hard to get the upper hand in this fierce battle. Two tall figures watched solemnly as their ships were taken out one after another.

The two exchanged looks of horror and turned away from the scene "Red…I…can't believe this is happening. Who is attacking us! Who would dare go up against the armada!" Purple exclaimed loudly waving his arms around. Red furrowed his brow in distress, rubbing his temple.

"I-I…don't know…Purple…I Don't know. We've tried every strategy! But nothing seems to be helping this. They won't even talk to us." He paused looking around the deserted cockpit of the massive. He frowned and called out to one of the only few Irken's who weren't out fighting viciously with their currently unknown enemy

"You!" he snapped as a medium heighted Irken male turned toward him and bowed "Yes Sir my tallest." Red demanded pointing behind him at the battle ragging on only a few hundred feet from where the massive was "I want EVERY Irken out there fighting! We will not lose this battle!"

the Irken technician spoke up hesitantly, his green eyes looking away, as he crossed his arms behind him "Um…Every Irken we have is already out there…sir…Even Sizzloor showed up to fight."

Purple hovered to him clenching his electronic notebook closer "What?! Are you certain! There isn't anyone left who could be fighting?" Red nodded in disbelief glancing at the fiery battle "We are horribly outnumbered! Is that really EVERYONE!"

The Irken frowned bringing up a holographic schedule on the massive's computer "Well…I'm sorry my tallest…but since these…attacks started two months ago…our numbers have dropped almost in half. We don't know why they started…and we still don't know who is behind it all. But the way it's going…it…"

he paused darkly exiting out of the hologram.

Red growled barking angrily fists clenched "Continue soldier!" the irken jumped slightly and bowed again "It is unclear…and improbable that we will win this war."

Red and Purple went silent in disbelief "T-That…can't be." Purple whispered as red shook his head turning away from the two "All our hard work! This CAN"T be the End! I won't allow it! There has to be a way."

the irken soldier plopped back down in his seat and hung his head not knowing what else to do. The three, who were the only ones left in the room at the time, where silent.

Lost in their own thoughts. Until the hailing signal lite up the screen, Red and purple's heads snapped up as the soldier checked who was calling for a brief moment "My Tallest! It's our enemy's mother ship hailing us!"

Red grits his teeth and glared darkly at the screen "Answer it! Maybe we can finally put a stop to this!" the soldier nodded stiffly. Gasps of pure disbelief filled the cockpit as Red and Purple's antennae's went limp.

And in sync everyone whispered feeling the unfamiliar feeling of terror fills not only them but the room "No…"

A/N: Uh Oh! I smell trouble brewing! Dun Dun Dun! I hope I spelled Sizzloor right...hmmm...anyway! What's going to happen? Who is the enemy? When will I update?! XD We may never know! But remember, comments help chapters come out faster! XD Hope you enjoyed! Plz like!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright! First thank you for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it! XD Next this chapter is longer and will make up for the last ones shortness. But, this chapter will either make or break my story! So please do not hold back on the comments! I want to know what you think. But please refrain from negative (flames) comment's. as I said in the first chapter they are rude, mean and uncalled for, after all, remember that this is just a fanfiction. Oh and I may have changed a few things, about Irken history and what not, I realize this and it is intentional! Well time for me to stop rambling! enjoy the chapter and please favorite, and comment! I need comments! XD

Ch. 16

"I can't believe you did that!" Dib whined trying hard not to smile, Zim shrugged "He should have known better than to trot on the foot of the almighty Zim!" The two where currently walking to Zim's house since school was out, Dib shook his head snorting "It was just an accident!"

Zim cocked a nonexistent brow "Oh please Dib-Thing the whinny meat bag will be fine!" Dib threw a hand up dramatically "the poor kid ran off crying after you shoved his head in a toilet, pants him, AND forced him to walk around school the rest of the day like that!"

Zim smirked cockily as he entered his password at the gate "But he will live!" Dib just laughed letting out a deep sigh as Zim nudged him with his shoulder "It was a little funny Dib." Dib looked down at Zim and smiled putting his hands on the Alien's narrow hips and pulled him closer "Yeah I guess."

They kissed for a moment before heading inside. Dib threw his bag to the ground as Zim removed his disguise and stretched his antennae's out. "MASTER!" Gir shouted flying across the room and latching onto his master's neck "Master! Big things! VERY BIG THINGS! I got's to tell ya!"

Zim flinched at his high pitched tone and slowly patted his head "That's nice Gir, maybe later." Dib rolled his eyes giving Zim a smirk as he threw himself down on the couch to watch the scene unfold. Gir squealed almost desperately wrapping his arms tighter around his neck

"But master! They tolds me! They said to tell you! It's big things!" Zim growled grabbing Gir's arms trying to get him off "Alright Gir! Alright! Now get off!" Gir screamed louder shattering a few window panes "WAAAA! You not listening!"

Zim screamed struggling with gir even harder that before bumping into the wall, knocking over a table "Get off of me Gir!" he screamed ignoring Dibs laughter as he ran in circled yanking at Gir's form. The Robot merely screamed louder and louder. This continued for a moment before the computer sighed deeply and spoke up loudly "Master you should know. The Almighty Tallest called while you were at school."

With that simple sentence Zim went limp in shock, Gir dropped to the floor teary eyed, Dib sat up immediately watching Zim carefully heart going out to him. Zim's antennae's dropped low as he frowned stepping into the middle of the room "What?"

"You…" Red growled in disbelief at who their enemy was. It was the only ones that Irken's have ever feared…the Ondskan's. The King, Marsneck, was a tall blue male, with large yellow eyes a short line of spikes beginning at the top of his head to the back of his neck, he had pointed ears, a long face, and four clawed fingers on each hand. The Ondskan's where a naturally tall and well-built race,

All in all very intimidating, the king wore black robes with gold trim and a gold jeweled crown. The king smiled showing off sharp teeth, "Why hello Red, Purple…long time…no see." Red and Purple exchanged looks, while the Irken pilot ducked down under the control panel.

Purple cleared his throat knowing red was thinking the same thing. They were not going to be intimidated by the king. "Like wise. If I may…what is the cause of your attack?"

The king chuckled shaking his head "Just like Miyuki, always eager to get to the point." He slammed a fist down on the arm of his thrown as he said this. Red narrowed his eyes "I don't think this is a good time for a friendly conversation." The king nodded stiffly crossing his legs

"Well, since you are both so curious." Red and purple took in a breath. As the king's expression darkened "Your race has been a thorn in my side. Instead of backing down, you continue on your quest to rule the galaxy. I thought I made it clear when I let one little captured invader in on our plans?"

Red's antennae's shot up as he asked "What are talking about?" The king paused looking between the two tallest bewildered expression's, laughing loudly the king exclaimed "He never told you?! I'm surprised! Well, let me explain…" Red and Purple braced themselves for the worst, wanting more than anything to understand. The king sat back and began

"Impending doom 1. A period of time after our first war, we thought your race had learned to not meddle in our business. But we were wrong. So I _borrowed_ one of your Invader's. A rather small one named Zim. We thought better to act with stealth instead of acting on the impulse on a second war between us."

Red and Purple gasped taking a seat in their own respective chairs, Zim never told them that. They knew at the time of course that planning impending doom one was risky, for obvious reasons of the fear of a war between them and the Ondskan's. For the tallest knew they wanted the same thing and where prepared to fight for it.

Red and Purple believed they could handle them now so they went along with the plans for Impending Doom 1. But an attack from them never came. So they thought at the time. Why didn't Zim tell them! Why didn't he tell them he was a victim of being captured by their worst enemy!

The king grinned maliciously, "So you know him. Well, to sum it up a bit. We pressed him for information, but…he never gave in. Not even once. No matter what we tried. But information wasn't our goal. We wanted to use a subtle way to stop you two from trying to take over the universe."

He paused studding there expressions, to see if he was losing them. "So we hacked into Zim's pak. Causing him to turn against his people, and during impending doom 1 he caused mass destruction to your whole planet."

"Upon our command of course, with this, you two had to call off the attack. We thought for sure that you would read the memory files on his PAK, and find out easily that we did this." Red and Purple sat stunned, not breathing…not moving.

"but I should have known you wouldn't. Being so closed minded, you probably just banished him and called it a day. And because of that you never got the message I left for you." He paused again tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"It read 'If you ever, try and take our job you and your race will no longer exist. The universe is ours for the taking, and we are fully prepared to fight for our right to rule what's rightfully ours.'" Red and Purple where mind blown, this was so much to take in.

How could they have been so foolish! So stupid! The king smirked "I see you understand. You finally understand. But don't worry too much Tallest the counsel and I have ceased the attack."

Red stood back up trying to focus on one problem at a time "And?" he asked only now noticing the cease in attack. The king leaned forward "This war is seemingly pointless. I realize now that fighting amongst each other is no way to gain real progress, only destruction. Our species are evenly matched, if we unite our people. Then we can rule the whole galaxy together. I called to bring up the proposition, the history lesson was so you would fully understand the past; this war will only bring devastation to both sides. But if we put the past behind us then we can be united."

Purple stood shaking his head to focus better "How?" The king shrugged as though it where obvious "My son, the Prince will be betrothed to the descendant of a past tallest." Red sighed deeply, thinking for a moment. Before he spoke

"That is a fine idea, but only one problem, no Tallest has ever donated an egg to the hatchery." The king cocked his head to the side in what seemed like surprise "He never told you that either!" the king exclaimed loudly with a grin. Purple looked over at Red, who shrugged in confusion.

"Who?" the king pondered "You are wrong. One tallest, donated just one egg. Miyuki. She did so when she became tallest after our first war killed Tallest Temik, she wanted someone to unite our people if the need ever arose."

Red and Purple both remember learning about the war between the Irken's and Ondskan's. But neither of them had a clue that Miyuki donated an egg! It was so strange…yet…amazing.

They learned during training that the Ondskan's where a race to let be and nothing more, they had no idea about the details. All they knew at the time was that the enemy was equally cunning and strong as they were. And in the end the Irken's lost the war Temik was killed and the Irken population dropped severely.

They had to retreat, Hench why most Irken's feared them it was a terrifying time. One no Irken wanted to relive. But they were reliving it. And on Miyuki's orders no one ever talked about their embarrassing defeat.

Red sighed embarrassed, he could remember clearly how when him and Purple where smeets (along with Zim) Miyuki did rule. And there race lived in fear. So she began the plans of the massive in hopes of having a grand ship to intimidate and hopefully defeat the Odskans once and for all and regain their race's honor.

So far that wasn't working, Neither her or Red and Purple's plans and hopes where working. Red and Purple shared a look, they both knew that this betrothal concept was the only way to finally put a stop to the ongoing madness. But who was the Irken?! The king continued interrupting the tallest train of thought.

"It was tragic that she was eaten by a leftover monster that was let loose on your planet by one of my soldiers, before she could tell you herself" He paused getting off onto another subject, "I believe that same monster ate Spork as well…hmmm… something I'm sure you blamed on poor Zim, who was merely a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Red let out a hiss, feeling guiltier by the second a tinge of purple appearing on his cheeks, but remained determined to cease this golden opportunity. "Who is the Irken?" he asked in a weary tone, knowing that this was the only way to end the war, it made sense and with this union the possibilities would be endless. It was so perfect; Red kicked himself for not thinking it sooner. The king smiled once more leaning back comfortably

"Zim."

A/N: Ok don't say it! I know very well I changed a few things! I know that! it was intentional! And plz comment, I hope you enjoyed! And as a warning Zim will be a bit out of character. But, remember he has gone through a lot and may have something even bigger to face. But I hope people will still see him as the Zim we love, just one who has matured slightly over the years. Anyway I must stop my rambling. Comment please! pretty please! XD hope you enjoyed! XD


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many people like my little story! And thank you for the comments! They made my day! possibly my week! And WOO HOO I made it to 70! All thanks to you guys! You all rock! Anywho! here's another long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy, plz continue to like and comment! I love reading what my viewers think. and getting your opinions! Thank you and enjoy!

Ch. 17

It wasn't fair, Zim thought at least. Just when I start getting my life back on track, accepting my banishment…becoming happy…a new life. Why must they call me!? Why?! What more can they take from me! Zim thought to himself as he stood frozen in the center of his living room. Eye's glossing over he felt himself thinking of every possible reason. Unaware of Gir hugging his leg, and Dib standing up "Zim?"

'Do they wish to delete me?' Zim thought fearfully, Dib frowned slowly stepping over to him "Are you ok?" Zim didn't respond, Dib bit his lip, confused beyond reason as to why the tallest couldn't just leave him alone! "Zim?" he spoke softly gently touching his shoulder

"It's ok Zim…everything will be alright." Zim snapped his head around as though he forgot Dib was there. They locked eyes, but didn't speak, Zim sighed deeply before he spoke finally "What…what did they want?"

The Computer spoke up hesitantly, and Dib swore the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "They said…well…um…master I'm not the one to tell you…you should call them." Zim flinched clenching both fists and barked "What!? I couldn't possibly! You heard them computer! If I ever try and contact them they will KILL me!" Dib jumped slightly and took Zim's hand giving it a squeeze.

Gir whimpered hugging his leg tighter as the computer spoke gently "Not this time master, they said to have you call them. And swore no harm would come to you." Zim scoffed in disgust leaning into Dib's shoulder, Dib frowned and wrapped an arm around his small form. The Computer continued more seriously "They said it was a matter of great urgency. And if you do not contact them, your whole race may never be seen again."

Zim's head shot up, he stared up at his ceiling covered in wires and tubes. And for a long few minutes the room was silent. Dib's eye's flickered from the ceiling to Zim not sure of what to say. And then slowly Zim took a deep breath mustering up all his courage and stepped away from Dib.

slowly as though in a trance Zim walked over to a side table which slid into the wall as the tiles separated revealing his elevator, Dib furrowed his brow and attempted to follow him "Zim wait! I'll go with you."

Zim didn't turn to look at him, he merely stepped into his elevator and whispered "No Dib, stay here with Gir, this is something I must do alone." Not giving him a chance to respond Zim slid the glass door shut, closing his eyes he felt his elevator bring him down into the lower levels. As he wondered out loud "What could they possibly want from me?" Zim shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts as he arrived in his lab all too quickly.

Determined not to be intimidated Zim held his head up high and marched over to his computer. He thought for a moment "Computer bring up simulation 243c and…" Zim hesitated swiveling his lab chair around, so as not to see them "Call the tallest."

"I can't believe this Red…I just can't believe this!" Purple shouted passionately from his seat next to red, "How could this happen?! How could we be so stupid!? How could things have gotten this far out of hand!? How could we just banish Zim without reading his memory chip file!? HOW COULD-" Red cut him off with a loud sigh slapping his hand down "Purple I don't know!"

Purple flinched only slightly; the tallest where sitting in the large conference type room, where they watched usually watch the downfall of a planet, at the moment where near their home planet watching as various Irken ships returned home.

There was quite the crowd down below the large platform they sat on, some getting healed, some eating, most just talking, and all waiting for what their tallest where to tell them. "I am relieved that there is a way to end this war." Red began fiddling with the straw in his drink,

"Because the Ondskan's and us are so evenly matched…and to be honest this merging, makes the most sense. If our two cultures where to become one, we could finally live in peace, without the constant fear of them uprising against us….but on the other hand…all this new information about Zim."

Red paused leaning his head back, Purple furrowed his brow and put a hand on Red's arm "Is so much to take in…but Red, it's all true…The control brains confirmed that it was true." Red looked over at his partner sitting up slightly "Then why didn't they tell us?"

Purple looked away with a shrug, he wasn't sure how to answer his question. But instead Purple changed the subject, "They said that Myukie did this so that if the need for betrothal ever came up. We would have a proper candidate. Since no one else…not even us…are worthy enough."

Red cocked an eyebrow and frowned, it was true…they may be the tallest but they aren't proper for a betrothal. "What about Zim getting kidnapped, and hacked into?" he asked after a moment of silence "I had his personal memory files checked from our storage facility on Irk while you tried to call him. And it's there. All of it."

Purple took a small sip from his soda feeling ashamed of himself, red spoke out loud not expecting an answer "this is gonna sound weird. But…I feel so bad. I mean what kind of leaders are we? Instead of following protocol, we just banished him! Myukie would be ashamed."

Purple frowned knowing full well that Myukie would be upset. She always seemed to have a soft spot for smaller Irken's, especially Zim, Which made sense now. "Red, it looked bad. To be honest how where we suppose to know that happened? The Ondskan's tweaked his memory so he truly believed he did what he did. It was all just a misunderstanding. If anything the Ondskan's are to blame."

Red smiled slightly, his partner seemed dumb, but he was actually very wise. Purple smiled back. Even though Purple was right, they both couldn't help but feel ashamed, embarrassed, and dumb. Attempting to find a silver lining Purple continued "But that is in the past, and once the Betrothal happens…everything will be the way it should be. All we have to do is wait for Zim to-"

But he was cut off by a technician who shouted as he ran up the stairs to the tallest and bowed slightly "My tallest incoming transmition from Earth!" The Tallest both jumped up, vaguely aware of how the whole room went silent. Red ordered smoothing out his robes "Answer the call."

There was a brief agonizing pause before a still picture of earth appeared on screen. Red and Purple exchanged looks of confusion as Zim's voice came over the speakers "You wished to…speak with me."

Purple cocked his head to the side, "a-Are you there…Zim?" Zim cringed clenching his fists "Yes, I am here." The tallest exchanged looks but shrugged it off. Red sighed deeply before he began

"I'm glad you called Zim, we have something to tell you." He paused looking at Purple who nodded and turned toward the crowd, who were standing at attention, "To all of you actually. And if everything works out, this war will come to an end."

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! I wonder how Zim will take the news! or Dib for that matter! Are the tallest genuinely sorry? OR are they just trying to save there own hides! Why am I asking these questions when I know the answers! Hmmm! XD Anyway! hope you liked! please comment! I needs them! Thank you! till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am a happy person right now! Thank you all for your continued support and love! I am so glad you all seem to like my story. Please continue to like, comment and tell your friends! but plz comment! I want to know what you guys think of my story! Plus the more comments I have the quicker an update will come out! Hahahaha! XD Anyway! enough of my babbling! enjoy!

Ch. 18

Zim was confused; he spun around in his chair almost wincing at his familiar tallest, and at the huge group of people. Oh no! What where they going to tell him…in front of all those people! And what war?!

Zim sighed just now realizing how long he's been away from his home planet. "I don't understand? What war?" Red turned toward him "Oh that's right…you wouldn't know Zim, you've been gone for so long. Um, well we have been at war Zim for the past few months, with the Ondskan's."

Zim gasped his antennae's dropping low, the Ondskan's!? They were a terrifying species. "what?! Why?!" Zim asked in a rare fearful tone, he, like many others, was terrified of the Ondskan's. Red groaned "Well, to be honest it's a rather long story…but…we were fighting over the galaxy."

Zim nodded, even though they couldn't see him, "To see which species would gain the right to rule. We spoke with the King." Purple looked over at red then toward the crowd and announced "And we believe we have a way to end this war."

The crowd cheered ecstatically, but stopped when Red raised his arm, he turned back to Zim very seriously and honestly "Zim. This isn't easy for me to say…but I-" Purple piped in loudly hovering over to Red "Me two!"

Red nodded "Yes, we, are very sorry. For the way we treated you." Zim yelped loudly in shock and fell out of his chair with a thud, groaning he slowly got to his knee's 'What did they just say?!' this couldn't be happening! Zim didn't know what to think, it must be a lie! a trick! a cruel sick joke! He slowly sat back in his chair and let out a shaky breath eyes wide not falling for whatever they where trying to pull on him "I-Zim fail's to understand."

Purple clasped his hands together with a frown and sheepishly spoke, the guilt was thick in his tone. But Zim merely narrowed his eye's. Refusing to be swayed so easily, after what they did! why should he help them! or even listen! But Zim couldn't find it in himself to say this to them, no matter how badly he wanted to, yell, scream, throw things! Or laugh! He couldn't...for no tallest EVER said sorry. Even if they were joking. it just was never heard of. So for this reason only Zim listened to what they had to say. But remained on guard and highly skeptical.

"the King has informed us that during Impending Doom 1 that you were captured by the enemy. He said that he used you to bring destruction to our planet." Zim was rigid in his chair, wave of emotions flooding through him as flashes from his past hit him full force.

Red continued, wishing Zim would take down the false image "He said that he hacked into your pack and left us a message. That read if we ever tried to rule the universe again that they would kill us. That the universe was there's for the taking."

Zim barely noticed the crowd of Irken's where rigid and jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Forgetting about his sour feeling towards the tallest he put a hand to his mouth. They did what to him?! Yes! Zim thought pale and shaky. grasping at the arm rest so hard the leather began to tear

'It was all coming back to him now!' Zim let out a shaky breath "I-I-" but kicked himself when nothing would come out Purple and Red exchanged looks, they where expecting a more loud and violent reaction. But of course they both knew that it was a lot to take in...and they where asking a lot, since they didn't exatly end the last conversation with Zim on a high note. Both of them expected him to not even call. Or if he did call, to rant and rave, laugh at them and hang up. But the fact that Zim hadn't done any of that yet, really showed his pure loyalty to his species. Red smiled fondly mussing to himself 'Myukie was a lot like that.'

Purple cleared his throat entwining his fingers as he gently spoke up "Zim, take down the picture." Zim hesitated for a moment, before he sighed and turned in his chair, he took deep breaths before ordering out "Computer, take down the simulation."

Red and Purple leaned forward in interest, but instead they were disappointed to see a dark lab room and the back of a lab chair. "I still don't understand my tallest...Zim is shocked by this…but what do I have to do with the current war? I've been here." Purple sighed slightly disappointed, but they couldn't blame Zim for still being angry, anybody would be. Irk, they though sharing a guilty look, we where terrible to Zim. we deserve any kind of punishment. Purple wrapped his arms around his torso, deeply ashamed of himself. Why did it take a tragedy and an ultimatum to see how wrongly and deeply they messed up! We are the one's who are pathetic. Seeing his guilty expression Red gently touched his partners shoulder "Zim, the only way to end this war."

He paused to let that sink in, "And save not only our, but your people." Zim furrowed his brow confused beyond belief 'what where they driving at?' Red continued after a breath, it was completely selfish to ask this of Zim after everything they put him through. but they had too do what was best for there people.

"Is for the prince of the Ondskan's to betroth the decedent of a past tallest and unite our people." Zim's antennas shot up feeling he may possibly explode from to overload of emotions and racing thoughts churning through him right now "What are you saying?" did the tallest wish for him to find a worthy mate? That would be impossible! Purple felt a sudden burst of nervousness deep in his gigglysplooch "One tallest Zim. Donated one egg. Myukie, she did so in case this ever came to be."

Zim frowned not being able to breathe as Purple continued "You are that descendent Zim…You are our only chance at uniting our people and saving our civilization." Red and purple ignored the sudden gasps and burst of chatter from the Irken's bellow them. They all stared at the screen waiting for a response, any kind of response! It all came down to this, and they knew it. But they also knew it was a lot to take in.

After a few moments of silence between them Red shared a confused look with Purple and called out gently "Zim? Are you there? I realize that this is-" but he was cut off by a loud nervous laugh and a thud. Purple jumped forward as the lab chair swiveled around but no one was in it. "Um? Zim's computer?" he called out, the computer responded quickly "Yes?" Red asked in concern "Is he ok?" The computer was silent for a moment to analyze his master "He fainted. Other than that he's fine." Purple and Red sighed. They knew very well this was a lot for one Irken to take it. and in truth they did feel guilty for the way Zim was treated, but all they could do now was try to be supportive to him, and finally be the leaders they where meant to be. But sadly they both hoped that Zim understood that he had no real choice in the matter. "alright we'll call back later. Give him time to absorb what he must do."

After the screen went dark, red and purple stood frozen in place. Both deep in thought. Red rubbed his temple finally speaking after a moment "I wish it didn't have to be this way." Purple looked up knowing what his partner was trying to say, Throwing an arm up in disgust Red continued "This whole situation in completely out of hand Pur! I feel so useless! As though I failed as a tallest! and maybe I did! maybe if we had done our job instead of flaunting around our pour like cocky, donut eating morons none of this would have happened!"

Purple raised a hand to try and calm red down, but red merely cut him off to angry and conflicted to listen to reason "No Purple! it's true! because of us! we have no civilization! No empire! No Respect! and after this marriage we wont even be the leaders anymore! we will be no one! and it is so aggravating! How could it have come to this! I-I-I" Red grunted punching at the guard rail, ignoring how the people bellow where slowly leaving to room.

"I retract what I said before Pur! This isn't a good idea! It never has been and wont be! and I am so glad I didn't think of this! What would be a good idea would be to kill all those Ondskans, and be done with this mess! But we don't have the men, material, the fire power! Nothing! we can't stop them! we never could in the past! So whether they kill us all in war or we unite our species! it doesn't matter! because either way, it will be the end of our race!" after he was done ranting Red plopped down, feeling very drained. Purple studied him for a moment as Red sat with his head down.

Giving red a moment of silence Purple sat next to him before he hesitantly spoke up "Red, it will be alright. our species has been through tough times before and we will get through this. Where a proud race." Red scoffed lifting his head up to look at Purple "I haven't been feeling very proud lately Pur. I would rather Zim have nothing to do with the Ondskan's. After what they did to him. it just isn't right." Purple shook his head, he agreed with red of course "But Red, he doesn't have to do it. it's not like the Ondskan's can force Zim to marry the prince."

Red shook his head slowly "You don't get it Pur. if Zim doesn't do this...they will hunt him down and kill not only him...but everyone in there way. And there is no where Zim will be able to hide. Those demons know what his tracking number is and there is no way of disabling a tracker from an Irkens PAK. At least not without killing them." Purple deflated, no wonder Red was so mad, there hands where completely tied. They purely had NO power in this. and it would only get worse. Red continued solemnly,

"And if we tried to fight them again. Even with Zim's help. we couldn't win. They scarily out number us...and...there's nothing we can do to stop them...no matter what we do." Red fell silent putting his head in his hands. While Purple opened and closed his mouth several times. But came up with nothing. this truly was a dark day in Irken History. But like before both tallest knew there race would never give up. Letting out a breath Purple leaned back resting his head on one hand "I suppose where back to the waiting game." Red nodded to tired and drained to respond. Would Zim call them back? would he show? and if he didn't...he Zim know what the consequence's would be?

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Wow! lot's to absorb! Those damn Ondskans are the worst! Poor Zim! what will he do? what's going to happen?! Have the tallest learned there lesson! is this the end of the Irken Empire! Read to find out! Hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment! And remember! more comments equal chapters coming out faster! XD


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Close to 80 comments! Wow! I'm loving the fact that people are loving my story! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this next chappy! What will Zim do? What will Dib do? Will Gir finally get a line?! Stay tuned! Oh and plz Like, share, and comment! More comments means more chapters! XD

Ch. 19

Zim woke up slowly his mind a haze. He blinked slowly as he sat up, for a few moments he forgot the reason for passing out. But then it all came crashing down on him. Zim went wide eyed and slumped back against his computer.

He was in shock, no worse that…no words could describe how he felt. There where to many mixed emotions. Zim closed his eyes and hugged his knee's to his chest, feeling he may vomit, to overwhelmed by the ragging mix of emotions and thoughts. This was all so much to take in. Marriage…to the prince. His own people...fallen.

Zim tried to take deep breaths, as he attempted to process all this information. His tallest where sorry for what happened in the past, which was all well and good, but Zim didn't know if it was because they needed him or not. Clenching his hands into fist's Zim growled angrily. 'Why should I do anything for them!? after the way they treated me and abandoned me! They all deserve what happened and what will happen! How can they expect me to rush back over there! Sorry...the Tallest are a lot of things but they are not sorry...'

Trying not to lose his temper Zim continued to slowly think about all the factors involved. But they wanted him to betroth the prince of the Ondskan's…and unite there people to end the war. Zim rubbed his temple, there was no way he wanted to marry an Ondskan…he loved DIB! But if he didn't his people would be killed. Zim let out a sigh, 'if I am the descendent of Myukie. Then I am the only one who can unite out people...Zim has every right to tell the tallest to go to hell. But if I do that...then my entire race will die.'

Zim thought of Myukie, and how kind, wise and truly great she was. 'what would Myukie say? If she knew I wanted so dearly to turn a blind eye to all of this?' he looked up quirking an antenna in thought, before letting out a breath with a small nod 'she would want me to fulfill my duty. She would tell me to return to Irk and prove to Red and Purple and everyone else that they where wrong all along. It is what she created me for...and if I don't I will shame her and everything she stood for.'

Zim rubbed his hands together, could he live with that? If his people died off because he was to pride filled to do his duty? Zim sat for the longest time not moving, not speaking, just thinking. He wasn't sure if he was there a few minutes…or hours.

Zim sighed getting to his feet and pacing around his lab. He loved dib so much! But his people needed him…but he didn't want to leave Dib. Zim slumped over his lab table and sighed filled to the brim with rage, confusion, defiance and so much more "If I do not marry the prince, the Ondskan's will come after Zim next. There is no doubt in that. And Dib will be destroyed along with the rest of the planet."

Zim knew immediately what he had to do, and it made him sick for so many reasons. But he had no choice; he had to marry the prince. Not only for his people, but so Dib would be safe and out of harm's way. For if he married the prince Zim would become co ruler over both planets and lead them away from Earth and Dib. if he didn't marry the prince...Dib would die...as would Zim. he knew all to well what they where capable of knew the Odskans wouldn't rest until Zim and everyone in there way was destroyed. Letting out a deep sigh Zim straightened himself out.

"I have to do it." holding back tears Zim slowly headed back into his living room. He was silent as he walked into the middle of the room full of shock, sorrow, and pure rage. Zim kept his head down as Dib immediately jumped to his feet.

"Zim! Sweet heart are you ok?" Dib gently took his hand "you were down there for a long time." Zim pulled away from Dib, ignoring Gir who danced randomly in the background. "Dib…There's something I have to tell you."

He spoke softly looking up at dib with big glossy eye's. Dib seemed to grow very nervous but tried to remain calm as he stuttered "Wh-What's wrong?" Zim swallowed hard, folding his arms behind his back.

"Dib…i…I'm…" Zim paused clenching his eyes shut trying to stop the tears that threatened to break his composer. There was no easy way to say this…so Zim just had to spit it out. Taking a deep breath Zim looked back up at Dib and spoke once more rather bluntly "I'm getting married." This simple sentence made dib go pale and wide eyed; he fell back on the sofa in shock. "What…What the hell are you talking about?"

Zim flinched only slightly "For the past few months my people have been at war with the only species we have ever feared. The Ondskan's, and the only way to end this war and death, is for the descendent of a past tallest to betroth the Prince of the Ondskan's and unite our people." Zim paused to be sure Dib was following him, Dib bore an expression that broke the Irken's heart, but Zim continued "I am the only descendent of a past tallest."

Dib was silent for a moment, which made Zim think he hadn't heard him, but the he shook his head and jumped up "That is complete bullshit! How can you do this to me Zim?! Do I mean that little to you! That you would go and marry this Prince! WHO! You have never met!"

Zim took a few steps back allowing Dib his rant "And why should you care what happens to your people! After all they put you through! Fuck them! Stay here with me! I actually care about you! You don't NEED to get married! It's just...What the FUCK ZIM!"

Dib stopped panting slightly, pleading to Zim through his eyes. Zim sighed turning away from him, he expected such a reaction, "I don't have a choice Dib. I have to do this." Dib went jaw dropped in disbelief

"what? You don't have to do anything, you're really going to give up on everything! Throw your life away! Throw us away! Zim I can't believe that after everything we've been through together-" Zim grabbed onto his antenna's and pulled in irritation, he spun on his heel and screamed louder then ever "DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT DIB!"

Dib went silent in shock, and Zim stalked closer clenching his fists defensively "I don't want to leave! I don't want to give up EVERYTHING I tried so hard to rebuild! I don't WANT to help the filthy people who so easily threw me away! But I don't have a choice! If I don't do this my people will die off! And then the Ondskan's WILL come after the Earth! They WILL succeed and you WILL die along with the rest of you people!" Zim paused feeling hot tears sneak down his cheeks as he gestured to himself going rather hoarse,

"And I can't run! There is a tracking device built into my pak! Where ever I go they would find me! And they won't rest until I am dead if I don't do this!" Zim paused again deflating slightly and whispered panting "I can't…I can't lose you dib. But if I don't do my duty…we will end up like the romeo and juliet Zim learned about." Zim turned around quickly and hugged his torso. Feeling more and more tears escape and he choked out feeling his composer break.

"I have no choice Dib…I have to do this. I may be throwing my life away…but at least I will be saving not only my people…but you as well." Dib frowned deeply, he quickly whipped at his eyes, of all things to happen…why this? Why now? They were so happy. Dib felt so many confusing emotions, but he disregarded them. He approached Zim from behind and slowly hugged him. Zim turned immediately and buried his face in Dib's chest.

Dib gently rubbed his back as he whispered soothingly "I'm so sorry Zim…I'm so sorry. This must be harder on you." Zim remained silent clutching at Dibs shirt, trying hard to convey a silent message to him. That he never wanted it to end like this. Dib hugged him tighter "Shh…It's ok Zim…I understand. I don't agree, but I understand." There was so much Dib wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell Zim. That he didn't have to do this! That there was always something he could do! That Dib would do anything to keep him!

But he couldn't bring himself to do so, not now. Zim needed all the support he could get. Dib wasn't happy, far far from it actually, but he held his tongue…if he had to give up Zim, then he wanted to end on a high note. Not with a fierce argument. Dib cupped the back of Zim's head kissing his forehead "It'll be ok."

A/N: Oooooohhhh! plot twist! I didn't see that coming! XD Poor Zim. he just can't get a break! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Plz Like, share and Comment! I need the comments! Zim needs them! Till next time!


End file.
